The Consquences of Dying
by An Emu
Summary: Bella's married. Her and Edward are together, her transformation on the horizon. Everything is according to plan. But then why is she so miserable? Its not exactly the fact that Jacob's imprinted, its WHO he has imprinted on...
1. The wedding

Bella's POV

Everything about the wedding was gorgeous. Alice had outdone herself in every aspect, even the dress. I stared at my reflection, refusing to believe that the mirror was telling me the truth. How could I look so beautiful? The dress just fit me perfectly, it was almost luminous. It wasn't large and frilly like I might've guessed. It was sleek and insinuated my non-existent curves. My hair was up in a bun with loose strands falling around my face. It was too amazing, all of it too much, that I was close to tears.

Alice, who gave me a stern look as if to warn me not to cry, maybe she had 'seen' that I burst into tears before I actually did, looked so amazing; I wondered whether she knew that she was totally upstaging me. She looked elegant in the bridesmaid's lavender dress. Alice was my Maid of Honour and Jessica and surprisingly Rosalie were my bridesmaids.

"It's almost time," she whispered, giving me a huge smile and a quick hug before running out of the room.

I returned her smile and held back the tears. That was the last time I would see Alice Cullen as just a friend. The next time I would see her I would be on my way to becoming her sister-in-law. I bit my lip tightly.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called from behind the door. He was waiting to walk me down the isle…this was it.

It was definitely an experience I will remember for the remainder of my life, no matter how short it may be.

The first thing I saw as I walked into the church was Edward's shining face. He has never looked so amazingly amazing that I can't even describe how he looked without saying the word amazing. His tux made him look so gorgeous and his smile made him look even better, his gold eyes were bright.

I have never been more grateful that I didn't trip up whilst walking down the isle.

It all happened so quickly, the reading, the vows and everything. I wasn't even thinking, all I remember was staring into Edward's mesmerising face and forgetting the rest of the world. We said our 'I do's' and exchanged rings and just like that we were husband and wife.

I was Mrs Isabella Cullen.

But out of everything, his kiss was the best. He kissed me like he would never let me go, like an extra vow just between us. His lips were cold, as usual, but the way he kissed me just made my lips melt and I had completely forgotten that they were cold at all.

It was just the two of us, in our own world which would last for the rest of eternity, the rest of forever.

That was what I thought, before the reception, before I met my mother and before her 'wedding present'…


	2. The meeting

Edward

I've been on this earth for 100 odd years, so it's a big deal when I say that this was the best day of my entire life. Bella had never been so appealing in the sense of beauty, not in the sense of thirst. I didn't even think about how appetising her scent smelled during the ceremony. All I could think of was how gorgeous she was, how unique and just…Bella-like.

Once the ceremony was over, I actually breathed a sigh of relief. I was completely convinced that Bella would back out, and throughout the whole ceremony I was scared that she would turn to me and tell me that she couldn't do it.

But thankfully she didn't. She was officially mine, my wife. She was Mrs Cullen. It was a fact, and I had never been happier that it was.

We made our way to the reception and the entire time I held onto Bella's hand as if I would never let go. If I had my way, I probably never would let it go. She was mine and I wanted to keep it that way, forever.

I recognised his smell the second we stepped out the limousine.

My eyes darted across the garden, past all the guests and the table of gifts to the forest. Even though he was far away, I could still see him leaning against one of the trees, luckily he was in human form…for now.

"Mrs Cullen? Do you mind if I step out for a second?" I said charmingly, I had to be charming for her to say yes. As she made her way over to her mother, I made my way to the edge of the forest. My speed meant that no one even noticed that I was gone.

"Jacob" I nodded towards him, my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to do anything irrational, not today of all days.

"She a bloodsucker yet?" he said directly. Internally, I winced. He would never understand that I didn't choose to be this way. But he was young and immature, so if he wanted to name-call albeit.

"No, you'll know when she's one of us. She'll leave Forks for a couple of months or so and she'll seem different…" I informed him, my hands curling up into fists within my pockets.

"She won't be Bella anymore…" he said regretfully, staring over at her with a longing passion.

"I know…But it's her choice, not mine." I didn't turn around, it would be best to concentrate on Jacob in case he went werewolf and ruined everything.

"But you're allowing her to!" he whispered angrily. "And that's just as bad!"

"Why are you here?" I retorted impatiently. It was my wedding day; I deserved to spend it with my wife.

"I came to check up on Bella. I wanted to make sure she was still normal before I spoke to her…" he said, calming down. But that still didn't mean he couldn't explode if things were to go wrong with Bella.

"Do you want me to get her?" I asked politely but with a harsh tone. I wasn't jealous of Jacob, I wanted Bella to be human, and if that meant letting her be with Jacob then I knew she was worth it. But now were married and Bella was officially mine, which meant that Jacob really needed to leave her alone.

"I can walk. I'll go myself or am I not invited?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

"You know you were invited. If I knew what Bella was thinking, she'd be wondering where you were…" I said quietly.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her then…" he muttered, hesitating a moment before walking over to Bella and dragging her away from Renee and Phil.

And in Renee's arms was a baby child.


	3. The imprinting

Jacob

"Jacob! You came!" she said merrily, hugging me tightly. When I didn't return the hug she let go and frowned at me.

"What happened?" she asked, starting to panic.

"Nothing, nothing happened!" I reassured her, bringing her into a bone-breaking, well for her, hug of my own just to prove my point.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said, her smile brighter than ever. She looked wonderful. Her hair, her dress…everything. Even her ring looked wonderful as it sparkled. But that ring was a sign that she was officially taken and how she could never be mine.

"I guess I came to say congratulations as well as goodbye…" I told her, staring at her ring enviously.

"Goodbye? Why goodbye?" she said, I could detect a note of fear in her voice.

"Well…you'll be changing soon…won't you?" I struggled to get the words out. I didn't want to think about it happening so soon. I've been dreading this day for months.

"Yes…" she murmured, not looking at me either. Instead she twisted her ring around her finger as a silence drifted in between us.

"Jacob, please don't be like this. Can't we still see each other after I…you know…" she pleaded, taking my hand in hers. I withdrew it instantly, she wasn't mine to hold anymore, and in fact…she was never mine.

"You know I can't, you'll be one of them. We're sworn enemies. And that doesn't matter anymore because you're his now…" I said grudgingly.

"Just because I'm married to Edward doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Bella said loudly, I covered her mouth with one hand so that she wouldn't try and defend herself whilst I spoke.

"Yes it does! It changes everything. Before, when you were just boyfriend and girlfriend there was still a chance for us. But now that's gone. We'll never be together and I know that. And once you're a bloodsucker the chances of us getting together would probably be less than zero, in the minus numbers. Don't you see Bella? It's just not that easy…"

"But Jake!" she protested from behind my hand. She lifted my hand off her mouth and placed it in her hand. "It really can be that easy…you're just trying to complicate things…"

"As if things weren't complicated enough," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, sweetie, sorry for intruding but I think you need to meet someone!" Renee butted in, a child in her hands.

Everything stopped. Time itself froze and my world went blank. All that was there was me and that sweet little girl that Renee was carrying. My heart swelled and my head was buzzing. I could feel my blood pumping around me at a million miles an hour. I almost felt dizzy.

And suddenly I was back to normal, the world started moving again. Bella was crying and was now taking the girl into her arms to cradle. What had just happened to me? The answer sprouted out from no where, for a second I thought Sam was in my head.

I had just been imprinted.

I stared in disbelief at the baby girl. I had laughed so hard when Quil was imprinted with a two year old and here I was, imprinted by a little baby girl barely 2 months old tops.

But that wasn't the worst part.

"Jake! Jake look! It's my baby sister!" Bella said excitedly, unable to contain a wide grin from her face whilst tears of happiness poured down her cheeks.

My eyes were wide as I stared from Bella to the little girl in her arms. There was no way that I had just been imprinted by Bella's sister…not a chance in the world. How was this for complicating things? I could feel my skin quivering as my emotions ran wild. I couldn't say anything so I just ran. I sprinted straight into the woods as I felt my body transforming but I ignored the pain.

"No way", "Sorry Jake", "Wow, harsh", "Her sister?" were the reactions of my fellow werewolves as my mind became theirs. I curled up into a ball and sat myself under a tree. I whimpered as they all tried to calm me down.

All I could keep thinking was: This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. ..


	4. The baby

Bella

At first, everything seemed to be going normal. I was chatting to Jessica for a while, Edward had left for a second, I didn't really worry about that and I was having the time of my life.

And then suddenly Jake comes out of no where and tells me that we can't see each other after I've transformed. Then, whilst I'm trying to justify why we should be able to see each other, my mother comes out of no where and hands me my baby half-sister.

"You had a child without telling me?" I said harshly, but my anger faded away as I stared into the light blue eyes of my sister. She was so cute; I couldn't believe that she was related to me.

"I know I know. I'm very bad, but I wanted it to be a surprise! Can you imagine? A baby sister as a wedding present!" Renee said excitedly, waiting for a reaction.

I burst into tears. I don't know whether it was just all the emotions I had piling up and this was the thing to overwhelm me and make me crack or whether it was because I finally had a sibling. I smiled through my tears at Renee, who had a look of horror on her face when she saw me cry.

"Don't worry mum! I'm happy, I'm just so happy for you two! She's beautiful. What's her name?" I asked, staring down at her as she slowly fell asleep in my arms.

"Here's the thing…we want you to name her!" Renee squealed, clapping her hands together softly with a huge grin on her face.

I stared from her to Phil. Phil nodded at me, not as eager as Renee but he still approved. Maybe he felt bad for not telling me sooner and thought this was a way of making up for it. They waited for an answer.

"Are you sure? I mean…what if it' stupid and you don't like it or something?" I asked, still cradling the girl who I was meant to name.

"Please do this, for us!" Renee said softly, staring into my eyes with a hopeful look.

"Okay…" I sighed, wishing Edward was with me. Where did he go?

Out of no where, like he had read my mind, Edward was by my side and looking down at the child in my arms.

"She's beautiful" he said gently to Renee and Phil. He must have obviously read Renee's mind to find out whose child it was.

"They want me to name her…" I told him, giving him a please-help-me-I'm-dying-here look.

"Go on then!" he said cheerfully, not giving me the slightest bit of help. I scowled at him, recognising the signs that something else was on his mind before turning back to my mum and Phil.

"Right…well…um…how about…Verity?" I asked, hoping they'd like the name. Personally, I had always liked the name and since I was never going to have children it was obvious that my mum and Phil should have it. A pang of sadness struck me as I looked at the small child. I would never have a child of my own. There would never be a baby Edward and Bella. It was a sad thought.

"Verity," my mum repeated, staring down at her child. At first I thought she didn't like it but suddenly she clapped her hands together excitedly and said: "It's perfect, completely matches her in every way. Thank you so much sweetie!"

I blushed ferociously. "No problem. Just let me know beforehand the next time you have a baby…perhaps when you get pregnant okay?" I asked jokingly but with a serious note behind it.

"Oh course!" She said as she took the sleeping child away from my arms and walked away to let her sleep in a quieter place.

Through all my excitement, I had totally forgotten that Jake had disappeared. For one second he was there and then the next he was gone. I remembered that Edward seemed a little preoccupied, as if his mind was in deep thought.

"Where's Jake?" I asked scanning the crowd with no results.

"Yeah…about that…" Edward started.

I could tell that this wouldn't end well.


	5. The conversation

Edward

I had waited by the forest for his return, keeping a close eye on him. To avoid Bella getting annoyed at me, I didn't listen in on the conversation. But that didn't mean I didn't stay out of his mind. I listened in as he argued with Bella, a wave of angry thoughts when she admitted that she'd become one of us. For a moment or so I was beginning to feel really sorry for Jake, not that I hadn't before hand but because I'd never realised how difficult it was for him. I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't be with Bella. My life would just fall apart: just how Jacob's life was falling apart now.

What I had not been expecting throughout the conversation, was Jacob's reaction to Bella's baby sister. All I could hear was his flustered, rushed un-decipherable thoughts as he realised he had just been imprinted. Even I was shocked, I had been curious to why Jake was not imprinted yet, but with Bella's baby sister? That came out of no where. I listened as he his mind went into chaos and he ran away so fast that he vanished in a blink. I followed his thoughts straight through into the woods, until his mind became one with his friends and I knew that he was not human anymore. It felt wrong to intrude on the wolf-pack's mind at a troubled time like this.

The second I knew Jacob was definitely gone; I was back my Bella's side. I stared down at the child that was now Jacob's life. Now I felt extremely sorry for him. Jacob had no choice, no matter how much he loved Bella and no matter how much he wanted to be with her, his future lay with her little sister and everyday, she would remind him of Bella. It was going to be hard for him; he was young and didn't cope well with turbulent emotions.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked brightly, unaware of anything that had just happened. She had been too absorbed in her little sister, which she had officially named Verity.

"Yeah…about that…" I started off, unsure of how to put the words together. But before I would go into details, I needed to find a private place. I could already tell what her reaction would be.

So, unexpectedly, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the limousine, pulling her in and closing the door. The driver was gone so we were finally alone.

"Bella…I need you to promise me that you will not let any of the other guests find out that you've been affected by this news…" I told her, keeping her hand in mine. Her eyes went wide and she nodded meekly, setting herself up for the worst.

"Jacob…he's been imprinted…" I knew that this wasn't my news to tell but it was unlikely that Jacob would even see her after his encounter today and I believed that Bella had the right to know.

"By whom?" she asked immediately, she had looked up so fast I could hear her neck click. I truly wished that I could read her mind, so that I could understand what she was going through and try and comfort her. I honestly had no idea about how she was feeling.

"Verity" I whispered, instantly taking her into a hug. She didn't pull away at first; she rested her head against my chest and remained silent. No tears or anything: obviously the news hadn't hit her yet.

And then it did. She pushed me away and pulled her knees in and cradled them. She rocked back and forth on the limousine seat and tears started to pour down her face, but she still remained silent.

"Bella?" I asked, wanting more than anything in the world to take away her pain and misery. I could have blamed Jacob, but it wasn't it fault. Essentially, it wasn't anyone's fault. That was the problem.

"You can leave now. I need to be alone" Bella said sharply, her suffering clear in her voice. I couldn't do anything, so I obeyed. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright, but I couldn't. So I just left.

And I took off into the woods, determined that Jacob should come talk to Bella herself. Whether I had to bring Jacob to her by force or not was unclear.


	6. The conversation continued

Jacob

Still in my wolf-form, I huddled under the tree, as grey clouds brewed over me. I never wanted to leave this spot. I would remain here until I had figured out how to reverse time and stop this all from happening.

"Jacob?" Came the voice of the person I did not want to talk to.

"Do you really think this is a good time?" I thought harshly, knowing that he was in my mind. He remained silent at first and came and sat on a tree stump nearby, picking up a twig and twirling it in his fingers.

"I can understand what you're going through…" he started, but my thoughts cut him off.

"Do you? Do you really? Can you really understand how my life has crumbled to pieces because I've been imprinted? I should be happy; I've found the girl I'm spending the rest of my life with! Look at me, I'm miserable! How dare you even think that you can understand? It's okay for you, you have Bella…you always did have Bella…"

"You're specifically making things complicated for yourself Jake. Your life hasn't crumbled at all. Don't you realising that whether you were imprinted or not makes no difference to your misery? The only reason you're miserable is because you've only just realised that Bella was never and will never be yours…" he said softly, almost in a patronising tone. I snarled at him with a sudden urge to lunge at him.

"You think you know everything. Look Mr Omniscient, let's get this straight. You will never understand how much I love Bella, so you'll never understand why getting imprinted by her sister is so difficult for me. You've got it easy, you'll always have Bella. You've never had to deal with not getting to be with her…" I thought viciously, wishing I could talk to get my message across. But that wasn't possible; my emotions were still in chaos.

"I've had to deal with not being with Bella. I had to leave before things got out of hand, I've never experienced such misery…" he started, a sad tone to his voice.

"But you chose to leave her! You had a choice to be with Bella and you decided against it! I've never had the chance, but if I did I would chose Bella always. But now I know that it'll always be Bella's sister…" I said regretfully, by voice filled with self-pity.

"Her name's Verity…" he said suddenly.

And my heart swelled again, just with this piece of information. I whined at the pain as my heart expanded beyond its capacity. I knew from then on, that if it was a choice between Bella and Verity, it would be Verity every time. I hated myself for this.

"Why are you upset that you'd choose Verity?" Edward asked quietly.

"Because I love Bella, but not enough to overcome the fact that I've been imprinted. It hurts to know that all my love is going to waste…" I thought, on the verge of exploding at him through my mind again.

"You're love is not going to waste. You just wait. In sixteen years time, Verity will be the only person you'll ever see, you'll even forget Bella eventually…"

I exploded. "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET BELLA!" I screamed at him in my head. "I LOVE BELLA, HOW ON EARTH DOES THAT MAKE SENSE IF I FORGET ABOUT HER?"

"She'll forget about you eventually you know. Human memories fade. Once she's one of us, she'll slowly forget who you are, what you meant to her and how much she loved you. She'll forget that she ever loved you…" he whispered, his voice was sympathetic, almost filled with pain for having to be the one to do this to Bella.

"What? That isn't true. Bella would never forget me, no matter what she is…" as I thought this, I could hear how scared I sounded in my own head. Fear clung to my thoughts like they would never let go. Panic surged through me. Bella, forgetting that she ever loved me? That I ever existed? It was enough to drive me to suicide.

But Edward was to blame for this. He was the one that was going to change her. He was the one that would make her forget all about me, which was probably all the more better for him.

"Jacob, please understand. If I had things my way, she would still be human and she'd still remember you. This was all Bella's choice…" Edward pleaded.

"BELLA WOULD NEVER CHOOSE TO FORGET THAT I EXISTED!" I shouted in my head, my anger rising to a point where my blood burnt under my skin.

And that's when I snapped. I just lunged at him, forcing all my weight onto him. He didn't retaliate as I roared at his face, pinning him down flat.

"Think about Bella. Would killing me really make her any happier?" he said simply. I knew that if he wanted to, he could have thrown me off him. I wasn't ignorant to the strength of vampires. But the fact that he wasn't doing anything, but expecting me to willingly give him up in the name of Bella's happiness made me even angrier at him.

So I slowly let go of him and without another thought, I scampered off into the darkness of the woods.


	7. The decision

Bella

How stupid does this situation sound? It's my wedding day, I'm alone in the back of a limousine and I'm crying over the fact that I cannot be with another man when I'm supposed to be married. I refused to believe this was happening to me. Everything had just gone downhill from the second I entered this stupid limousine with Edward.

I love Edward, that I have no doubt. But I also love Jacob. To hear that he had found his soul mate was like crushing my heart that belonged to him. It seems so selfish I know. I was upset because he had found his true love when I was already married to mine. Some part of me wanted him to remain un-imprinted just so that I knew he loved me as much as I loved him, which was probably impossible now.

He probably only had eyes for my sister which is about a million times worse.

My sister? He had been imprinted by my sister? I would have to watch, during the first sixteen years of my eternal damnation, Jacob and my sister slowly fall in love and get married. It was too much to bear. Whenever I would think about my sister, I would think about her and Jacob. And from now on, whenever I would think about Jacob, my broken heart would quiver with pain. How could all of this have happened so quickly? As far as my guests were concerned, they still thought I was the happiest girl on earth.

I should be the happiest girl on earth. I'm married to Edward, the love of my life. He was my true love, my soul mate and the person I would spend the rest of eternity with. But could I really do this? Could I really allow myself to be signed up for a life without Jacob? Beforehand it had sounded so simple, get bitten and live with Edward forever. Now it was different, get bitten or live a life without Jacob.

But no matter how long I sit here, thinking about whether or not to get bitten, I know what my answer will be. To me, it's already been written in my destiny that I will become a vampire. Sometimes I wonder whether Alice has already 'seen' me become one, because I am that certain.

And even though this whole Jacob getting imprinted thing may have wavered me from my decision, it was still going to happen. Because there was no point living a life with someone who already had a future with someone else. It would be much better for both of us if I just forgot about him altogether. He would live a happy life with Verity and I would live a happy life with Edward.

Everyone would be happy.

So then why am I so miserable? I was still rocking in my seat, I was still crying over Jacob and I was still wishing that there was a way we could be together.

But what about Edward? I knew that if I spoke to him about this, he would willingly give me up to Jacob in the hope that I would remain human. I needed someone who I could trust completely and see my point of view, both versions of it.

And there she was, like she had 'seen' herself coming into the limousine. Alice sat next to me and without saying a word she took me into a long hug, not expecting any conversation. I was never more grateful that she was here.

"Alice, thank you so much…" I hiccupped, ready to talk to her about what happened.

"Hold a sec," she stopped me, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds and then re-opening them. "Just told Edward not to listen in on our conversation"

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say on the matter of Edward. I had been so rude to him earlier; he was so sweet just accepting my irrational behaviour like that. It just made me love him more.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, but I could tell from the tone of her voice that she already knew. I wondered whether I should be angry at her for not warning me beforehand, but I pushed this matter aside.

"Jacob…imprinted…Verity…" I whispered quietly, hoping that she would string the points together. This really wasn't necessary, this whole charade, she already knew.

"What do you want to do?" she asked simply, staring at me with concerned eyes.

Now this question made me really think. I knew exactly what she was referring to: she was asking whether or not I still wanted to become a vampire.

"Let's do it…tonight…" I said defiantly, as the expression 'It's either now or never' floated across my mind…

She nodded, closed her eyes and let Edward know that I had made my decision.


	8. The letter

Jacob

I ran all the way back to La Push. Once I was at the edge of the forest outside my house, I strolled around, thinking of everything and anything to calm me down. It took a couple of hours, but finally I was back to my human form. I shoved my way into the house, since my key had disappeared along with my clothes. I stomped up the stairs and to my bedroom, where I slammed the door.

The first thing I saw was a letter sitting neatly on my bed. I recognised the handwriting from the letter in my wedding invitation. Would that stupid bloodsucker ever leave me alone? I tore the envelope off with my teeth and ripped out the letter.

Dear Jacob,

Bella's made her decision. We're transforming her tonight. Please come and talk to her and sort things out before it's too late. If you decide not to come then I hope you and Verity will have a happy life together. Please come before twilight.

Edward

I stared at the words for a long time before they began to make sense. Tonight? They were going to change her tonight? Before twilight? When the hell was the supposed to be? At definite time would have been much more useful. I glanced at my watch, it was eight o'clock. I rushed downstairs to my dad. He'd understand vampire talk.

"When's twilight?" I asked quickly, watching impatiently as he cut up some onions for dinner on the chopping board on his lap.

"Why'd you ask?" he replied, not looking up from his onions. I was about to scream with anger.

"Don't test me dad. You know how I deal with my emotions…" I warned him sternly.

"Twilight is the term used for the ending of the day and the beginning of the night," he said, now looking up from the chopping board to see my confused face. "Basically, it's the evening darkness just after sunset," he simplified.

"Okay then, what time is sunset?" I asked hastily. I was beginning to lose all patience; I would probably get a quicker answer if I went to my room and surfed the internet.

"Nowadays? Around nine-ish…" he said slowly, carefully thinking his answer. But I had no time, I ran out on him before he could finish talking and I got my motorcycle out from the garage. I didn't even have enough time to wait till I transformed.

I was on my way, riding on a motorcycle without my helmet or any sort of protective padding. Thank God I could heal quickly. The motorcycle raced along the road as I dogged any traffic there was by slipping in between the cars.

How stupid was I to waste so much time in the forest, whining over Bella? I only had an hour before she transformed and fifteen of my precious sixty minutes would be wasted getting to Forks. Why did I spend a couple of hours trying to become human when what I needed most right now was to be a werewolf so I could get there quicker?

As soon as I got to Forks, I sniffed out Bella's smell which led me straight to the Cullen's house. I parked my motorcycle on their driveway filled with lavish cars and stumbled as I went to the front door. I banged several times on the door, ignoring how rude I was being. Bella's life was at stake that was all that mattered.

"Hello?" The head, neck and body of a small pixie-like girl emerged from the doorway. She didn't even ask for questions, she just opened the door wider and gestured that I should come in.

"Where's Bella?" I asked impatiently, looking around the large hallway. I noted the piano, I bet Edward played it. Stupid piano-playing, Bella-biting bloodsucker.

"Upstairs, first door on your left…" she said quietly yet quickly. She pointed to the stairs. I had no idea why she allowed me to just barge into her house like this at such a crucial time but I wasn't exactly going to stop and ask. I sprinted up the stairs and burst into the first door on my left.

Lying on the bed, under the covers, was Bella. Lying on top of the covers, next to her, was Edward. A couple of other bloodsuckers were standing by the stereo in the corner of the room, I ignored them completely.

"Bella, we need to talk," I said weakly, breathing deeply.

"Go on then…" she said curtly, was she blaming me for me getting imprinted?

"We'll leave Bella…" Edward said softly, signalling to the other two as they brushed past me to leave the room.

"Say it and say it quickly. You've got less than an hour before I go bloodsucker" she said harshly, her arm folded across her chest.

This was going to be difficult.


	9. The vision

Edward

I had written in the note purely in Bella's best interest, but after seeing how she acted with Jacob, I wondered whether it was a good idea. Jacob was only going to make her more miserable. Then again, he was the only one who could persuade Bella and make her want to live a normal life. I knew I was the one who was essentially going to bite her, but the decision of ending her human life was in her hands only.

We all went to Alice's room to wait, me, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Esme was preparing Jasper's bedroom so that I could lodge with him for a couple of days since Bella was taking over my bedroom. Carsisle was at work, finishing off his paperwork since he wasn't coming into work for the next three days. Rosalie refused to take any part in this and locked herself away in her bedroom.

It was only because of Alice that I wasn't listening in on their conversation. She gave me a certain look which said it all; it also helped that I could read her thoughts too. We all remained silent, wrapped up in our own thoughts. That was until Alice disrupted the silence.

"Oh no!" she called out, but in a whisper. She obviously didn't want to disturb Bella and Jake.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, the first one by her side. But Jasper came in between us and took her hands into his. He lifted her chin so that she was looking directly at him.

"What happened?" he said in a softer tone, as tears started to fall down Alice's cheeks. Whatever she saw was clearly distressing her.

"Bella…Verity…Jake…" was all she said. Jasper wiped the tears from her eyes and took her into a hug. I felt the sudden wave of calmness as I realised Jasper was using his gift.

"What happened with them?" Jasper asked, stroking her short-cropped hair, he wasn't planning to let go so I walked around them until I could see Alice's face. She was still crying.

Our eyes met for a second and yet I had seen everything I needed to see. It was a vile thought; I immediately understood why Alice was crying. Jasper continued to hold her tightly, kissing the top of her head lightly. Emmett sat back down, patiently waiting for answers once Alice was ready to give them.

But I already knew. Since Bella was going to transform tonight, because it was her decision, her future had now changed because of it, which was what Alice saw. Bella was going to be thirsty, but unlike the rest of us, she only wanted one person's blood. She thirsted for only one scent.

Verity's scent.

She was going to try and kill her own sister. But she didn't realise that it was her sister, all her human memories would fade through the pain of the next three days. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

If she did kill Verity, Jake would kill her. I had seen it as clearly as Alice had. In Jake's anger and desire for revenge, he would tear Bella to pieces and set her remaining limbs on fire. I could clearly see the hatred in his eyes. Now I could see why Jake didn't want to have to choose Verity over Bella. Because that would mean killing the person he once loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Should we tell her?" I asked, breaking the silence. Jasper released Alice from his grasp but kept an arm around her waist, as a sign of protection. She looked at me through recently dried up eyes.

"That's your decision…" she informed me quietly. She looked away from me, singing a song in her head so that I couldn't hear her opinion of the matter.

"I don't want her to know…it's too disturbing for us…imagine what it will do to her…" I said slowly, thinking hard. Would it be best if Bella didn't know? Or would this be the thing that would stop Bella from wanting to become a vampire? Did I finally have the thing that would make her want to stay human? But was it worth letting her know what she might become? It was a horrible thought for me and Alice; I didn't want to know how Bella would take it.

"I thought you might say that…" she said, musing over the decision I had just made. Had she seen something else? I wasn't really sure.

"What do we do now?" I asked her with panic, should one of us be sent over to guard Verity in the first couple of weeks of Bella's transformation? Did Jake have a right to know all of this?

She shook her head, unsure of the answer. This was most unusual, Alice always had the answers. Now I was left to decide whether or not I should change Bella's life forever.

The fate of her life lay in my hands.


	10. The goodbyes

Jacob

"Bella…please listen to me before you go all crazy on me!" I protested before she had the chance to attack. I could tell she already knew, the piano-player must've told her.

"I've made up my mind Jake, there's nothing you can say to change that…" she said harshly, clearly not willing to loosen her arms from their stone-like vice position.

"Would saying 'I love you' change anything?" I asked seriously, sitting on the edge of the bed. She hadn't moved a single inch from her position; it was like she was made out of stone. It was so un-like Bella that it made me think for a moment whether they had already changed her.

"I might've if you had meant it…" she said bitterly, pulling her knees up to her arms and adding them to her vice-like grip.

"I do mean it! How could you think that I didn't? I love you so much Bella!" I objected, standing up and pacing around the bed, trying to calm my emotions down.

"You don't mean that anymore. You love Verity…you love my sister…" she reminded me angrily. I could tell she was clearly jealous and the best way to vent out her anger was at me. Didn't she know that none of this was my fault?

"I didn't ask for that to happen Bella! She was there and it sorta just happened and if I could change it I would. I would do anything in the entire world to be imprinted with you Bella…" I told her kindly, sitting next to her on the gold bed. With some effort, I managed to extract her hand and hold it in mine.

"I know Jacob. There's a part of me that would be willing to do anything to be with you, even give up Edward. But it's very small, too small. There's nothing we can do anymore. You've been imprinted by Verity and I'm married to Edward…there's nothing more you can do. You need to leave…" she said, her voice getting feebler as the words came out.

"Of course there's something I can do! I can convince you do not go through with this…this thing! It's bizarre, its barbaric…it's horrific!" I cried out before I realised what I was saying.

"I see. You think I'm going to become a monster. I completely understand Jacob. It's not your fault. But I'm still doing it, there's nothing you can say. In fact you're just making it worse…" she said sadly, her harsh tone gone.

"But imagine what you're life could be! We can still be together…you can divorce Edward and I'll…I'll…" I stammered, thinking not only of the words but of the idea itself.

"What will you do Jacob? Un-Imprint yourself from Verity? I couldn't let you do that to yourself…I couldn't let you do that to Verity…" she said softly, tears falling from her eyes.

I rushed to her side, sitting so close that our faces were inches apart. I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed me away. I could have forced it like I had done before, but I knew it would be wrong.

"Jacob…don't do this. It was okay the first time, but I'm married now. I can't go having an affair with you after being married to Edward for one day! I couldn't hurt him like that!" she cried, letting the tears fall freely.

"But you're willing to hurt me?" I retorted, anger spreading through my veins, or was that my skin quivering? I wasn't sure.

"I don't want to. But at least it'll comfort me knowing that Verity will make you happy one day. That you'll eventually forget that you had ever loved anyone else…" she whispered, choked with tears.

"And you'll eventually forget about me…humans memories fade…" I repeated what Edward had told me, not really saying it directly to her.

"Oh Jacob! I didn't know you knew! Please forgive me, I'll never be able to live a non-existent life without you forgiving me!" she cried out again, crying into her bed sheets.

"I think we both need to forgive each other. We're both going to forget that our love ever existed. I used to think that love could overcome anything…until now…" I blurted out, doing the whole not-thinking-before-I-talk-thing again.

"Yeah, how is love meant to over come imprinting and eternal damnation?" she laughed through her tears, still holding the bed sheets close to her face as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I'm going to fall in love with your sister and forget that I loved you so much…" I said, looking into her eyes with a desperate need for her to accept my apology.

"I'm sorry I'm going to damn myself to lifeless oblivion and forget that I loved you so much…" Bella replied, still weeping.

I brought her into a strong, forceful hug which was my speciality and she allowed me to stroke her hair as she wept into my shoulder.

We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Jacob…I think you better go now…" she said softly, staring at me as if she wanted to memorise me forever. Both she and I knew that her memory, all the memories of me, would fade within the next three days, which for me was like an eternity.

"Bella…I love you…" I said instead of goodbyes. I knew well enough that Bella didn't cope well with goodbyes. I kissed her soft skin and it blushed an amazing pink colour. I also knew that this would be the last time I would see her skin blush.

"I love you too Jacob…" she said in return, kissing my cheek as well. It infuriated me that I could go no further and all because she was married. I wanted nothing more than to tear that ring off her finger, rip up the wedding certificate and give her a kiss on her lips that would last forever…

But there was no forever where Bella and I were concerned. For her it would be three days, for me it would be sixteen years until Verity was my age. Everyday for those sixteen years, I would think of Bella everyday and remember how easily she had forgotten about me. At least she didn't spent much time regretting or missing me.

I gave her one last look, touched her cold cheek with my warm hand and left her, knowing that I had just seen Bella as a human for the very last time…


	11. The death

Bella

I knew that that was the last time I would see Jacob and be able to recognise him. I looked outside the window; I had a matter of minutes left before I was to die. And oddly, I was okay with it. I was shocked at how calm I was to my own death. What made me nervous was the pain, blood thirst and wanting to kill people part of the deal.

"Bella?" Edward asked, hovering by the door, wondering whether or not to come in.

"Come in Edward. I'm ready…" I told him firmly. I had prepared for this day for months, years probably. Edward, however, had only just accepted that he was going to change me. He had hardly anytime to anticipate what was going to happen and the fact that he was the one doing it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, yet again. He was constantly asking me whether I wanted to turn back on him, on us and our plans to spend the rest of eternity together.

I thought back to Jacob, to how upset he was. I also thought back to Verity, a little girl whom had no idea that her sister was a vampire. They would have a happy life together, I was certain of it.

Yet there was some part of me, a small part; that wished that I was in Verity's position. That I was the one he was waiting to spend the rest of his life with. We would spend our time being reckless, riding motorcycles and cliff diving just like we had done when Edward had left. I truly loved Jacob, I was sure of this. But as he and I both knew, loving someone was not enough to overcome all this. If only none of this was happening, then things may have been easier.

Then I thought of Edward. I looked into his golden eyes; they had never been so bright. He wasn't wearing anything formal or eye-catching to him. But to me, his tight black jumper and white shirt sticking out from underneath added to his beauty. I stared at him and all his beauty and realised that I there was nothing that I was not willing to do to be able to be with him forever.

Edward was my life, my death and my after-life.

"I'm completely sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life" I said, staring at him with deep determination. I would get through these three days only because Edward was by my side. If he wasn't there for me during the next three days, it would probably drive me to suicide, which ironically I seemed to already be doing by willingly getting bitten.

"The others are outside by the door, do you want them to be here?" he asked quietly. I could tell that he was only asking these questions as a formality, underneath he was hesitant and reluctant for any of this to happen. If he had had his way whilst I also had mine, he would probably lock himself in his room like Rosalie.

"No! I don't want them to see me once it happens! I'll be in a terrible state…I don't even know whether I'd attack them or not…please explain…I don't want to seem rude…" I started off, panicked at the idea of my new in-laws watching me scream in agony.

"I'll let Carsisle come in, he's got your morphine and a sedative ready so that you don't feel as much pain initially…" he informed me as he walked to the door and let the model-like doctor walk through the door and to my bed.

"This will knock you out for about twelve hours, the morphine will have faded away by then so you might wake up to agony but when you have woken up I'll give you another dose…" he started to explain, before I unintentionally cut him off.

"Wake up? How can I sleep? I thought vampire's couldn't sleep?" I asked hurriedly, officially confused.

"You'll still have a lot of blood in your system, the sedative will be able to travel around the bloodstream and send you to sleep. It will only work for the first twenty-four hours though." He answered politely, getting a needle out.

"Not a needle…" I moaned, backing away.

"You're willing to have venom injected through my teeth yet you don't want a sedative, something that should help you ignore the pain, because it's through a needle…" Edward muttered to himself, still irritated at how I feared needles above him and his vampire-ways.

"Wait, you're going to give me the sedative before I get bitten?" I asked quickly, looking from Edward to Carsisle.

"What did you think? That I was going to allow you to watch me kill you? Be serious Bella…" Edward asked, astonished at the idea of me being awake.

"I'd just…like to remember…" I said meekly.

"But you won't remember!" Edward replied softly, but with a menacing tone hidden underneath.

"Okay…do it" I said, holding out my arm as I closed my eyes shut. At first I thought the needle had gone in and that I hadn't felt a thing but suddenly the needle was in my arm and my veins grew cold with the sedative.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, my eyelids growing heavy.

"Yes Bella?" he replied, taking my hand and breathing unnecessarily, preparing himself to do the worst.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that…" I mumbled, using my remaining strength to keep my eyes open.

"I won't. I love you too. But for now you need to sleep, it's the last time you ever will…" he said with a serious tone. I wondered whether he was trying to be funny to help him calm his nerves.

I chuckled sleepily, unaware of how heavy my limbs were. I reluctantly closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, for the last time.


	12. The death continued

Edward

I stared at her. She looked so peaceful, so human. Was I really going to be the one to end it all, here and now? I looked up at Carlisle, whose face remained blank. His thoughts were filled with Italian, what good was my mind-reading power if everyone was going to sing songs and think in Italian?

"It's your choice…Bella's made the request but it's down to you…" Carlisle said plainly, repeating things I already knew. I begged at him through my eyes, unable to put into words exactly how I felt. I felt helpless yet powerful at the same time. I was pretty sure there was no word for that.

"I'm doing this…for Bella…" I said more to myself than I did to Carlisle. He nodded and made his way out the room, closing the door. It echoed into the silence. All I could hear was Bella's heart beat and steady breathing. Both were sounds which would eventually stop.

Slowly, I lifted her head so that he throat was showing. I smelled her scent and it edged me on. I had to convince myself that doing this was the right thing and that by ending her life in this way, it would mean that I would stop wanting to drink her blood. It would mean that I wouldn't have to always be on my guard in case I crushed her fragile body. I would stop having to worry whether she was safe or not. I was making her invincible.

I leaned in toward her throat, my teeth bare. I hesitated for a moment but then my cold lips touched her warm, sweet-smelling skin.

My mind exploded. I could taste the blood in my mouth and all I wanted to do was drink it. I wanted it all, every last drop. My mind was screaming at me to carry on, to drain her dry. But my heart was reminding me that this was Bella, the one I loved. I had to concentrate as my tongue licked over the blood dripping into my mouth.

My mouth oozed venom; I steadily used my teeth to inject it against the flow of blood and into her vein. I didn't think about the blood, instead I thought about the venom, concentrating on getting it in. My mind was still screaming, it was almost bursting with anger. It was telling me to drink the blood, the sweet, tasty, irresistible blood.

And then, once I had decided that she had had enough, I withdrew my lips from her skin. It was over. The strange thing was watching her sleep, as if nothing had happened. Soon enough, once she woke up, the venom would have spread through her entire body and she would be convinced that she was on fire. I pushed that thought out of my mind.

I had sinned a lot in my life, I knew that. But this had to be the biggest sin of them all. I had basically committed more than murder, and unlike Carlisle, I had done it when the human wasn't even dying. I felt so guilty. It would be my fault if Bella woke up and hated herself like Rosalie did. I couldn't stand the idea of watching Bella in pain.

But I was better than that, I would be here whilst she was in pain. I would be here to comfort her whilst I also drowned in my own guilt as she did her own pain. There was no turning back now. Bella was going to be a vampire and there was nothing I could do about it.

She looked so beautiful, I stared at her just so I could remember how amazing she was when she was human. I slowly leaned in and kissed her still-warm lips. I would miss her warmth, her scent, her wild heartbeat and erratic breathing.

I left her in peace. Not wanting to cause further damage, ending her life was more than enough. I got up and walked out the room, never letting my eyes off her until I could no longer see her.

"Did you do it?" Emmett asked quietly as Esme closed the door to the bedroom.

I nodded, there was no need for words. But I did have one question. "What's going to happen now?" I asked Alice.

"They're going to attack as soon as Sam gives the signal. They're going to try and kill Bella too, Jacob's made his decision. He chose Verity…" Alice whispered as I held back a gasp. Jacob had really chosen Bella's death over Verity. I should have been expecting it; I knew it was going to happen…but still…

"They're going to attack? Great! We haven't fought anyone in ages!" Emmett said excitedly as me, Alice and Jasper gave him a look which quietened him down.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked, ironically stealing the question out of my own head.

"We're going to have to fight back…" Alice said simply, making the decision for us.

"What did you see?" I asked straight out, there was no need for questions if she already had the answers.

"We're going to have to hide Bella. You need to take her to Alaska or wherever, we'll deal with the werewolves…" Alice said, closing her eyes as if another vision was coming on.

"Anything else?" I asked after she opened her eyes.

"You'll need to go soon. Maybe even straight after Bella's transformation. Bella's going to try and sneak out to get to Verity and you know what's going to happen if she does…" Alice said seriously, not meeting my eyes anymore.

"So is this it? The fight between the werewolves and the vampires?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Yes it is Emmett, yes it is."


	13. The babysitter

Jacob

I stared into the night sky whilst tears fell down my cheeks. I was upset, but I was able to control my emotions before I went all wolfish. Bella had probably been bitten by now, screaming in agony as the vampire-stuff went through her, changing her from human Bella to vampire Bella. I had just realised that tonight was the night that Bella had died.

At first, I didn't know what to do with myself. I certainly wasn't going to go back up to La Push yet. I wanted to spend time with people who knew Bella as Bella. I finally decided to go to Bella's house, maybe I could talk to Charlie.

As I parked my motorcycle, wiping my tears as I did so, I noticed another car in the driveway. I ignored it and knocked on the door anyway. Charlie opened the door with an annoyed, agitated look on his face.

"Oh hello Jacob, what happened?" he asked, noting my red eyes and general black aura. He didn't invite me in and as Phil came to the door I could see why. Charlie already had unwanted guests.

"Nothing particular…Bella borrowed a CD and I was wondering whether I could go get it…" I lied, not wanting to intrude where I wasn't wanted. Charlie obviously looked flustered as he moved out the way and signalled to the stairs.

I hadn't really stayed in Bella's room before. It was oddly clean and all of her personal possessions were missing, she had officially moved out. Nothing about the room said that it was Bella's. I stared at the room. This was the room where Bella once lived, where she had slept and breathed and blushed. Now it was all gone, everything. Bella couldn't even sleep like normal people.

It was all too much. I wanted to leave. I grabbed a CD from the almost empty CD rack and rushed downstairs. Renee and Phil were hovering reluctantly near the door. Charlie was by the foot of the stairs.

"Oh you got the CD? Good, I thought Bella might've taken it. She's completely cleaned out that room now…" Charlie said sadly as I slipped the CD into my jacket pocket in case he recognised it.

"Verity's restless…we'll never be able to go now…" Renee said helplessly as I stared down at the little girl. I now saw light blonde hair on her head and soft-pink lips forming a smile. She was definitely beautiful.

"I'm sorry but I cannot baby sit for Verity! I've been invited to Billy's for a game, it was pre-planned!" Charlie apologised without really meaning it. It was clear that he even if he wasn't busy, he would have lied to get out of it.

"Hey…wait a second…Jacob you're not busy are you? Can you baby-sit?" Charlie asked eagerly, just so Renee could stop glaring at him.

"I don't know…" Phil started, but Charlie cut him off.

"Don't worry. Jacob is Billy's son. He's seriously reliable and he's Bella's best friend!" Charlie pleaded as Renee pondered over the idea. None of them had realised that I didn't even say yes yet.

"Go on Phil…we've had these tickets for ages…" Renee begged until Phil finally nodded and she squealed. "Yes! Right…Jacob…that's your name right? Verity will fall asleep soon so you won't have too much hassle. She's just been changed and all she needs is her bottle and she'll fall asleep…"

I nodded, trying to submit to memory everything she had just said. She handed me Verity and in a matter of moments, all three of them had left me in the house by myself.

I stared down at the love of my life. She was small enough for me to carry with one arm. I carried her into the living room, never taking my eyes off her. She also seemed curious about me. She tried to grab my hair and giggled as her tiny fist closed around a lock of my hair which wasn't tied back. I could tell she was going to grow up to be a fun-loving, happy person.

"You gotta admit, she is cute…" said a voice out of nowhere. I whipped around and saw Sam, Quil and Embry sitting on the sofa, all staring at Verity.

"What are you guys doing here? I'm baby-sitting! Charlie won't like it if he knew that you guys were here. And Phil might kill you if anything happens to Verity…" I said quickly, cradling Verity protectively.

"What do you think we're gonna do? Eat her? We've come to ask whether you know if Bella's been bitten yet…" Quil said, poking his finger near Verity as she tried to catch it.

"They've probably already done it. They said they'd do it at twilight…" I glanced at my watch, it was quarter to eleven.

"What?" Sam roared, making Verity cry. My heart was drowning in its own tears listening to her cry. I cradled her some more, realising she probably needed her milk bottle.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked, finding the milk bottle, settling down in my chair and handing it to her. She sucked on it at once, ignoring everyone else completely. Now I could give my full attention.

"Jake, you idiot! Have you completely forgotten the werewolf-vampire treaty or is Verity making you not concentrate?" Quil asked with a serious yet joke-like tone. The honest answer was both.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused. The whole Bella-not-being-human thing had made me completely forget what was meant to happen afterwards.

"They broke the treaty. We attack as soon as we get the chance…" Sam growled, hostility stuck in his throat.

"What? You can't attack the Cullens! They're looking after Bella!" I protested quietly as Verity started to fall asleep.

"They won't have to look after Bella once we're done with them…" Embry explained quietly, he had been silent all night.

"You're going to kill Bella? Aren't you?" I asked with panic in my voice. We had talked about this before, I had even accepted that we would have to attack the Cullens. But they had never mentioned anything about Bella…

"Jacob, do you not remember? Her name is Bella Cullen. She's a Cullen now, she's with them…" Quil explained as if it was obvious.

"But I love her! I won't watch as you tear her apart and set her on fire…" I gasped, trying to control my emotions. I needed to be here for Verity, I couldn't go werewolf now.

"Newsflash, you love Verity. You need to forget about the idea of you being in love with Bella. It doesn't work anymore. It's either protecting Verity or let Bella live, which will it be?" Quil said clearly, there was no other choice.

"Fine, just don't expect me to be the one to do it. I'll take Edward…the main thing I need is to watch him burn…" I added menacingly. So this was what it came down to, Bella or Verity. And I knew I had no chance in deciding, imprinting had chosen it for me. I was being forced to choose Verity's protection over Bella's existence.

"Good man, we'll attack on my cue. It has to be when they least expect it…" Sam said, obviously in deep thought.

"Anyway, we'll leave you with the future Mrs Black and see you later!" Quil said happily, unaware of what was going to happen, what I was going to allow happen.

I was going to allow Bella get 'killed' right in front of me with no way of stopping it…


	14. The pain

Bella

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered opened and I could see myself lying in a bedroom bathed in gold sunlight making the bed sheets glitter. I lifted my head slowly, too sleepy to recognise what was going on.

Until the pain struck me. The next thing I knew, I was screaming at the top of my lungs as my body burned and burned. My hands reached my neck as I felt where I had been bitten. I truly could not recall what had happened. In fact I couldn't recall anything that had happened.

But here I was, my blood burning and my skin melting. I had been thrown into the deepest hellfire. God had seen what I had done and now I was being punished for it. My brain was bubbling with heat, as if it was slowly evaporating. My heart was getting stabbed with a thousand needles every time it pumped the burning blood around my body.

"Bella…Bella can you hear me?" said a terrified voice, but it was a sweet, velvety voice which seemed to sooth a tiny amount of the pain.

"Yes…" I groaned weakly, my voice portraying how much pain I was truly in. I screamed and screamed inside my head. It was too much, I wanted to give up, I wanted it to end.

"Bella…we're going to give you some more morphine but the sedative won't work anymore…" the angel of my personal hellfire tried to explain. I had only caught one word of it all.

"GIVE ME THE MORPHINE!" I screamed, not caring about the needles like I would have done before. I stuck my arm out, waiting impatiently for the morphine. I continued to scream.

I felt the needle go in and the cold liquid move through my heated blood. It had an amazing cooling effect. I soothed. The feeling was like being in heaven, but nothing like hearing the voice of my angel.

"Bella, do you feel better?" he asked with his own personal pain caught in his throat. I didn't want him to be upset, but I was scared my voice had been burned out by the pain.

"Yes…what's happening to me?" I asked, opening my eyes again. The gorgeous angel came into view and I stared at him blankly. A small part of me wondered whether I knew him or not, because I had a distinct feeling that I did.

"I bit you Bella…this is what you wanted remember? You're on your way to becoming a vampire…" he explained slowly, frown lines appearing on his deadly pale face.

"I did? I don't remember…do I know you?" I asked staring into his bright golden eyes. I had an irresistible urge to reach out and touch his face, but I controlled it.

"It's me…Edward…please tell me you remember me Bella…" he pleaded, taking my hand into his. Suddenly it all came back to me.

"Oh Edward…how could I forget you? Not all my memories have faded yet!" I said, smiling weakly. The pain may have disappeared for now but I could still feel the venom flowing uncomfortably under my skin.

"Good, you scared me for a second! I think Jacob will be happy to hear that..." he said, a dazzling smile spreading across his lips. Now it seemed to be my turn to frown.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked, puzzled. Had some of my human memories already faded that quickly? It had only been twelve hours.

"You don't remember Jacob? The guy who you love, tall, black hair, werewolf…am I ringing any bells?" he asked, not really surprised as he was amazed.

"How could I even look at anyone else when you're next to me?" I said obviously, reaching over to touch his face. It was soft and cold, just how I remembered it.

"You honestly have no idea who Jacob is? What about…Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Jessica?" he said all at once. At first I didn't say anything; I had to rack my brains to see if I still remembered them.

"I remember all of them…apart from Jessica. Who's she?" I asked, frowning again. Why was I forgetting certain things but remembering other things?

"She was you're best girl friend! First person you met at school…anything?" he asked, trying to string together the memories I had lost to find a link.

"Nope…" I said slowly…shaking my head.

"Mike Newton? Tyler? Eric? Angela? Ben?" he asked quickly. By the look on his face, I could tell he had made a connection which I was still unaware of.

"Who are all these people? Am I meant to know them?" I asked, shaking my head again as I clutched onto it with one hand. I was so confused.

"You don't remember anything human about your human life! You remember everything to do with vampires! You don't even remember werewolves…" he said slowly as he fitted the final piece of the missing memory puzzle.

"I don't remember…being human?" I asked, clutching my head even tighter now. I felt like a massive black hole has just sucked everything out of my brain. Well…almost everything…apparently I hadn't forgotten anything vampire-related.

"No…sorry about that Bella. But this was your choice. And don't worry, we'll go and introduce you to all your old friends and family again after we come back from Alaska…" he said quickly, formulating a plan as he was saying it.

"Family? Oh-my-gosh, I don't remember my family!" I cried, rocking back and forth with my hands clutching my head.

"You will eventually…don't worry. There's Charlie, Renee and her husband Phil and their daughter Verity…" he informed me, all this information was new to me.

"I have a sister? Oh how horrible, she'll never know she has a sister whose a vampire. You can't introduce me to any of them! It's better if I just stay out of their lives…" I said sadly. I'd never see my family as they'd grieve over my sudden disappearance, as if I had been wiped off the slate of the earth.

"You'll meet Verity alright…very soon…" Edward mumbled angrily.

I honestly had no clue what he was on about.


	15. The transformation

Edward

Bella remained perfectly normal for the rest of her twelve hour dose. She didn't squirm or anything, she simply laid there, expecting the pain. She even allowed Alice, Jasper and Emmett to come visit her because she wasn't yelling in pain. Jasper immediately took a step back once he entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, trying to control my panic so that he wouldn't feel it. It seemed that whatever Bella was feeling was already too much for him.

"It's nothing…Bella just has some…complex emotions…" he tried to explain without revealing any of Bella's personal feelings. But obviously I pulled a quick one on him and read his mind before he could even realise what I had done.

Firstly, Bella felt confused more than anything. She felt lonely because she had forgotten all her friends and family. Then she felt scared for the pain that she knew was coming and then worried about whether or not she would be a blood-thirsty monster once the transformation was complete. Additionally, she felt self-conscious once the others had entered the room.

That must have been a lot for Jasper to handle all at once. But he managed to control it in time to calm the mood down and add a bit of ease to the atmosphere. He went for the more peaceful mood than he did a happy mood, it was annoying how he was able to control my emotions but he had obvious taken away my indignation just like that.

"Hey guys!" Bella said somewhat brightly. She smiled but I could tell it was put on and that it was only because of Jasper's effect on her.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked quickly, not meeting my eyes. I could tell she wanted to see whether Bella was thirsty yet. Alice wanted to piece together whether Bella would run after Verity even more than I did.

"Right now I'm alright…" Bella answered truthfully, as she always did. I sat down next to her and took her hand and she smiled at me.

"Are you feeling…thirsty at all?" Alice asked quickly, almost as if she was interrogating her. She had a nervous look on her face, maybe she was about to have another vision.

"No…not in that sense…" Bella answered, frowning. "Why'd you ask? What's happening?" she asked as Jasper's face indicated that he was experiencing a wave of worry.

"Alice, I don't think we should go there" I interrupted as I saw Alice's mouth open as well as read her mind. I had clearly made the decision that Bella was not to know about her insane blood-thirst for Verity. It would crush her so much.

"Why not? Please tell me!" she cried as another wave of calmness entered the room from Jasper. I squeezed her hand; it would be too hard to explain.

"Maybe another time? Now's not the best time…your morphine will fade away shortly…" I warned her, checking my watch just in case. Her first day of transformation was almost complete.

"Oh-my-gosh! You all have to leave! I'm so sorry but I can't have you see me in that state! Especially you Jasper!" Bella cried out again, sitting up and gesturing that they leave. She gave an additional sympathetic look to Jasper, who merely nodded as he left the room.

"Can I stay?" I teased, flashing her a smile to charm her into saying yes. I do admit that I use the fact that I dazzle Bella frequently to my advantage a bit too many times.

"For a while, I don't like you seeing me this way either…" she said honestly, lying back down on the pillows, anticipating the pain.

"I don't like seeing you in pain…I feel so helpless…" I told her, stroking her hair. I had just realised that it was becoming easier to be around Bella without the urge to drink her blood. This obviously meant that he blood was slowly fading and soon there would be no scent left to associate with Bella's once pink skin.

"Edward, what was Alice going to tell me? Who was this Verity you were muttering about? Stop dodging all my questions and leaving me with no answers! I need to know if anything's gone wrong!" she exclaimed, reaching out for my face as she stroked my cheek softly.

"I really wish I could Bella, but now's not the time to be dealing with extra stress. Let me lighten your burden and carry this one with me until the pain is gone. I know how much you're dealing with, Jasper made it a dead giveaway." I laughed lightly, taking her hand from my face and placing it in mine.

"But that's the problem Edward…because I am thirsty…" she sighed heavily, not looking into my eyes. "It's this specific scent which lingers on my clothes. I don't know whose it is but I crave it so desperately…it unbearable…"

I didn't say anything straight away. I remained silent. She had held Verity that day, her scent must have lingered on her clothes, why did I not think of that? Bella admitted herself that she craved Verity's scent desperately, which meant that she was going to go and hunt her down.

"Edward please say something! I need you to teach me how to control myself! I don't want to kill anyone! Please Edward, I don't want to be a monster!" she cried, clinging onto my shirt.

It was my turn to sigh as I pushed her back onto the bed. I had to think things through now. I kissed her softly on the lips as she started to moan with pain. The moaning turned into screaming over the next few minutes.

"I'll give you your privacy. Just remember that monster or no monster, I'll always love you…" I called out, over her screaming, as I left the room and left her to her agony.


	16. The plan

Jacob

Too soon, Renee and Phil returned and shortly afterwards so did Charlie. I reluctantly handed Verity over to Renee as she stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. I wondered whether to stay for a tip or whether I should just leave.

"Hey Jacob, do you think you could baby sit for us tomorrow? Phil and I are going to stay in Forks until Bella returns from her honeymoon. We want her to spend some time with Verity…" Renee asked suddenly.

"Are you sure?" I checked. These people really were eccentric, leaving their child with a stranger.

"We were talking about it on the way home. We hoped it could turn into a sort of regular thing, just until Bella gets back and spends some time with her sister…" Phil reassured me.

"Uh okay…" I accepted, totally amazed at these people but also at fate. It seemed that fate would bring me and Verity closer together until we actually were together. Imprinting worked in funny ways…

"Okay, we'll see you here tomorrow, probably around nine-ish," Renee told me, carrying Verity away and to the car. I yearned for the child's presence already.

"Thanks a lot Jacob! You really helped me out there, I owe you one!" Charlie smiled, patting me on the back. I was slowly directed out of the house until I found myself wandering towards the woods alone.

I was going to see Verity regularly, every other day or so until Bella returned. But Bella was probably never going to return and when she did she wouldn't even remember them, including me. I tried to control the tears. I couldn't believe I was crying, this was so feminine of me. I was meant to be a werewolf and here I was with tears flowing down my cheeks.

The tingly sensation on my skin was expected with the tears. My emotions were like a waterfall and my skin was the plunge pool as it rippled. I stifled a scream as my transformation was complete. I hated the process of transformation; it was painful, uncomfortable and downright difficult.

"Jacob get back to Sam's now, we're planning the attack and change back before you enter…" Embry told me quietly, I could hear the tension in his mind. Embry was always quiet these days, I guess he didn't really feel comfortable with the whole attack thing either.

"I'm already there; wait for me whilst I change back" I replied. I had run so fast that the fifteen minute journey was now about half a minute long.

I had barely been in my wolf-form for a minute before I found myself trying to calm myself down. I strolled around the edge of the woods, breathing deeply. In a matter of minutes I was back to myself again.

"What's happening?" I asked as I walked straight into Sam's house. Emily had cooked one hell of a feast for us, since we ate so much, and no one had been willing to wait for me, it was hard to control the urge to eat.

"Get in here, Sam thinks we should attack the day after Bella's transformation which is in three days. We need to plan strategy and stuff…" Quil said, eating a slice of pizza in two bites.

"So soon? How are we going to plan such a substantial attack in three days?" I asked, amazed. Even though I felt horrible, it did not satiate my hunger as I reached out for some food on the table.

"We've had all the training and practice we need when we put down that party of newborn vampires. All we need to do is plan our element of surprise, the rest we've all done before…" Sam informed me as if it was obvious. I frowned, yes we had killed enough newborn vampires but these vampires were different.

"Don't you understand the Cullens? They've had more experience, more training. Don't you remember that it was that Jasper guy who taught us everything we knew? They'll all know all our moves: they taught them to us!" I exclaimed, downing my food with some root beer.

"I know that! This is why we need the surprise factor! They won't have enough time to react to the moves that they already know when they come so quickly!" Sam said loudly, he had even stopped eating from irritation.

"Please don't underestimate the Cullen's reaction times. There vampires for goodness sake! They're equally as quick as us, they'll react in no time!" I said just as loud, I had also stopped eating. Everyone else stared at us, unsure of what to say.

"Look what I say goes. We're doing it in three days, final. You're just defending them because you don't want to kill Bella. Well guess what, she's not Bella anymore! She's a vampire, a blood-thirsty, human-biting vampire! You better get over her in time for the attack, we don't need you cowering out at the last minute," Sam said menacingly, storming out of the house. Emily stood in her place, wondering whether she should go after him or not. I gave her a look which told her that it was best not to in case he had gone werewolf.

"You better listen to him mate. It's the easiest way…" Embry sighed quietly. This made me wonder whether Embry had also tried challenging Sam and had been silenced quickly. At least I wasn't the only one who knew this idea was ridiculous.

"It's always has to be the easiest way…" I muttered to myself, but loud enough for only Embry to hear.


	17. The blood lust

Bella

One day down, two to go. But my first day had been so easy, stupid fading blood. Now I couldn't take anymore morphine. It was horrible, the constant pain. But now I had managed to control my screaming to loud moaning. Edward returned eventually, checking up on me every half-an-hour or so.

The morning of the second day, I moaned for sleep. It was weird staying awake all night and still managing to keep my eyes open in the morning. I would miss being able to sleep. But now my nights would consist of being with Edward, just like the rest of everyday of forever.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as he poked his head round the door. I gestured for him to come in, constantly in pain. I wanted to scream, obviously, but my self-control was getting better. I was almost used to the pain and besides, Edward had heard enough of my screaming and moaning. I had to contain it just for him.

"I'm getting better at this. My skins on fire and yet I'm not screaming…" I said honestly, sitting up against my pillows.

Edward came and sat by my bed, nervous as always. He didn't reach out for my hand or anything, just sat there. I wanted to touch him. His ice-like skin would prevent mine from melting.

"You still…thirsty?" he asked anxiously. I could tell he had been thinking about it all night, I knew I had been.

I nodded. "What am I going to do Edward? Whose scent is it?" I asked with obvious panic in my voice. The second I asked the last question, I could tell he knew the answer. His face plainly gave it away.

"Who is it Edward? You know! Is it that Verity girl you were on about? It's her isn't it! Who is she?" I asked, a string of questions flowing out my mouth. What did this Verity girl have to do with me?

He didn't answer, just stared at the bed sheets. I moaned in pain, a surge of flames had just travelled the length of my body. It burned and I screamed. Without thinking, I grabbed for Edward as if he was an ice-pack.

His skin soothed me immediately, but he backed away within seconds. I groaned and beckoned him to come closer. He didn't. What was he doing? He didn't really need to keep his guard anymore, my blood was fading.

"Edward, what is up with you?" I asked straight out. I wasn't going to give up without an answer.

"Jacob's here to see you…" he whispered quietly. I racked my brains; Edward had told me who he was. He was meant to be in love with me or something like that.

"Let me meet him…" I said slowly, preparing myself for a visitor who wasn't one of the Cullens.

"Jacob, you can come in…" Edward walked to the door and let him in. At the same time he left the room, like a swap over.

"Bella…how are you? Are you in pain?" he asked quietly, his hands in his pockets.

I took one look at him and screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. He had come to test my self-control. I knew it. I formed a ball with my body and hid under the covers, constantly screaming.

Within a second Edward was under the covers, cradling me like a baby. He didn't even ask what was wrong. I still didn't stop screaming. This Jacob guy was still in the room and it was so unbearable.

The scent, the scent that I longed for, it lingered on his clothes. I could tell it wasn't his, he had a whole different scent but the other scent he had brought along with him, it was irresistible. I yearned to lunge at him, even though I knew the scent wasn't even his.

"Bella, Bella stop screaming. It's alright, everything's alright. Please Bella…" Edward pleaded, still rocking with me under the covers.

My screaming turned into moaning as Edward pulled back the covers. He was still in the room. Jacob had backed away against the wall, his eyes wide in terror.

"What happened?" he asked, wide-eyed, obviously terrified.

"Have you been near Verity lately?" Edward tried to ask him quietly, but I still heard. My hearing and vision had improved immensely over the last day.

"Oh-my-gosh, it is her scent! It's this Verity girl isn't it? Who is she?" I cried between my moaning. My heart was almost about to burst from the heat and my brain continued to fizzle. The scent filled my nostrils. Every breath I took, unnecessary though it would be one day, made me even more blood-thirsty.

"You don't remember Verity? But she's your own-"Jacob started, before Edward glared at him to shut up. What was Edward not telling me?

"My own what? Who is she? Is she my friend or my school chum or a family member? Tell me now Edward!" I demanded, the heat prickling my skin. The pain was soaring through my almost empty bloodstream, tackling every cell in my body.

"She's your sister Bella!" Jacob cried out, ignoring Edward completely. "She's your baby sister, barely two months old!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, gasping short, quick breaths. This scent, the one I craved above anyone else's was my sister's? I wanted to kill and drain the blood of my own sibling?

I really was a monster.


	18. The power

Edward

Throughout the whole of the second day of Bella's transformation, Bella demanded that she wanted to be left alone. Her reasoning was that she needed to mull things over. As soon as we were chucked out, I turned to Jacob, as angry as ever.

"Why did you tell her? I didn't want her to know that!" I shouted at him as he made his way down the stairs.

"She has a right to know you over-protective bloodsucker. It's that kind of news that would have stopped Bella from becoming one of you!" He argued, barging out the door and towards his motorcycle. I followed.

"There's nothing she can do! She's becoming a vampire whether you like it or not!" I told him angrily. I had never been this agitated before. I was usually the best at controlling my anger.

"You shouldn't keep things like that from her! It's her life not yours!" Jacob retorted, hopping onto his motorcycle.

"Why did you even come in the first place? Bella doesn't remember you!" I told him viciously, clearly striking a nerve. Jacob's face went blank for a second and he sighed.

"You need to stay on your guard. Take Bella away as soon as possible if you want to protect her, since that's your speciality…" Jacob said curtly, starting the engine.

"I know what your pack is planning. Alice has already seen it. I won't let any of you get to Bella, trust me on that one…" I replied with the same harsh tone.

Jacob gave me one last unreadable look as his thoughts hovered over whether he should go home or go tell Sam straight away. I ignored this. He revved the engine and soon he was gone.

I was back by Bella's door, begging for forgiveness through the door. She had already accepted my apology but still wouldn't let me in. I could tell she was still angry at me and it felt horrible. I had only been acting for her safety.

The second day passed by slowly.

The morning of the final day, I slowly poked my head around the corner of the door, as I usually did. Bella was under the covers, quietly moaning in pain.

"Bella…can I come in?" I asked, opening the door a little wider.

"Yes please…I've had enough of being alone." Bella pleaded, still hiding under the covers. I took this as a sign that she had fully forgiven me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my usual question, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. I didn't try to comfort her, scared that she might push me away as she did yesterday.

"You need to take me far away from here. As far as possible. I can't hurt Verity, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I did." She said straight out, poking her head from under the covers.

She looked beautiful as always but I could see the differences. Her skin was deadly pale. I knew that her cheeks would never blush again. Her eyes were an amazing bright red, clear sign that there was still some blood left in her body, but only a little. I missed her light blue eyes. After a while, once Bella started her new diet, her eyes would turn gold. Still not the blue I craved for.

"Bella, I told you this yesterday. I won't let you become a monster! I'll take you as far away as you want. I promise you, neither you nor Verity will be harmed." I told her clearly, smiling crookedly.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Bella returned my smile. Her teeth dazzled an amazing white colour, I could tell that there was now venom stored in her teeth, producing that bright white colour.

She finally got out from under the covers and leaned against the pillows. She winced constantly, like she was twitching with the pain. I reached over and touched her now ice-cold, pale hand.

Everything happened so quickly.

Firstly, Bella screamed and withdrew her hand. She stared at me with wide-eyes for a couple of seconds before plunging under the covers yet again.

I had never been more confused in my life. "What happened?" I asked, scared to touch her again. Did my skin burn hers or something? I feared the worst, what if I could never touch Bella again?

"I don't know…" Bella mumbled, her voice informed me that she was scared.

At that moment, Alice barged into the room. "I'm sorry, I should have come in sooner. I didn't really want to say anything before Bella figured it out for herself…" she said quickly, sitting on the bed and removing the covers off Bella, being extra careful that she didn't touch her.

"You know what happened?" I asked, instinctively reading her thoughts. Alice was getting good at this, she was singing an old nineteen-sixties song in her head. Darn.

"Yes, but as I said. I wanted Bella to figure it out for herself before I said something and ruined the surprise!" Alice said happily, clapping her hands together. How was what had happened meant to be good news? Alice was deranged.

"What did you see?" Alice asked, leaning in further, smiling brightly. Bella looked up at Alice, thinking fast. She looked from me to Alice. Suddenly she smiled. She had obviously realised something I hadn't.

"You mean…I've also got…" Bella started and Alice answered her question. I was starting to get irritated, it was weird not knowing things.

"I don't get it though…" Bella asked. Alice thought for a second and then simply, she touched Bella's hands too.

I could see it clearly this time. Bella's eyes immediately shut and then opened with amazement a couple of seconds later. I still couldn't see what was happening.

"So…what did you see?" Alice asked, almost jumping with excitement.

"You and Jasper, together on a beach with your skin sparkling. You don't worry about the sun. You are also discussing all your human memories, you finally remember them…" Bella said, thinking carefully after what she had just seen. Why had Bella seen that? Alice had never been to the beach, she also didn't remember any human memories.

"What exactly is this?" I asked, feeling extra slow today.

"Don't you get it Edward? Bella has a power!" Alice almost sang with happiness. Bella was beaming as if she was in no pain.

"And exactly what is her power?" I asked. I hated seeming so naïve. I was always so used to knowing everything, mind-reading always came with knowing a lot about things. So did the whole living for ninety years.

"I…I think I see what people crave most in live. Like their most wanted desires. What they want most in life…" Bella said slowly, looking at Alice who was nodding along with her.

"What did you see with me?" I asked, curious as ever.

"We were somewhere far away and we lived together and we were happy…" she said simply, trying to remember accurately.

"So why did you back away and scream?" I asked quietly, did she not want a happy future like I did?

"Because I was still human…" Bella whispered quietly.


	19. The morals

Jacob

The following night, I was at Bella's again. Verity was handed to me delicately and the house was soon empty. It was weird being in Bella's house after just seeing her at Edward's earlier that day. I remembered everything about her and yet she barely remembered my name.

The worst part was the screaming. It was like I was sent to bring her to hell or something. She just wouldn't stop screaming. It burnt my heart, every renewed scream piercing it until I was convinced I couldn't breathe.

But then the screaming stopped and the even worse part presented itself. Bella craved Verity's scent. She didn't even know it was her sister. But still… If she never learned how to control herself…she would end up killing Verity.

I looked down at the happy child. She was gurgling and smiling. She was always happy, hardly ever cried unless necessary. It made me love her more, it was clear that Verity could bring me nothing but happiness.

What would I do if Bella killed her? If I discovered in the future that the girl I used to love killed the girl that I currently loved, what would happen? I closed my eyes and thought myself into the situation, as horrible as it may be…

I had just returned from running with the pack. It had been sixteen years since Bella left Forks. Verity was now my fiancé. She was beautiful with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was always happy and smiling and could cheer anyone up. I walked through the door to find the house a mess and Verity as a mangled corpse on the floor. There was no blood on the crime scene.

Immediately, I imagined myself crying and eager for revenge. Before anything, I buried Verity's corpse. It was cold and light from the lack of blood, almost like a skeleton. I would instantly tell who it had been and I would run to the Cullen's house in my werewolf form. Bella would be in the room with Edward, crying over what she had done, but I wouldn't care. I'd barge in, snatch Bella and run with her into the woods. I'd tear her to shreds without thinking, forming a pile.

I'd strike the match and throw it over the broken limbs.

I gasped and opened my eyes. Had I really just imagined myself killing Bella? I was in the flow of things, I wasn't thinking straight. That had to be it. I would never kill Bella, not in a million years, let alone sixteen.

I breathed deeply. Calming myself down. As my mind calmed down, my thoughts recollected. The harsh reality hit me harder than any physical instrument could.

I realised that I would indeed kill Bella, because I loved Verity too much. Even more than Bella. I stared down at the girl who had destroyed yet created my life. She smiled and her blue eyes brightened when our eyes met.

I wanted to cry, do something to relieve me of these horrible thoughts. When it came down to the facts, I would kill Bella to avenge Verity. I hated myself for it but there was no changing the truth, it was there right in front of me.

"Jacob?" someone called out from outside the house.

"Embry? Is that you?" I called out as I opened the door and let him in. No one else was there, it was only him. He looked anxious.

He came and sat inside, constantly looking around. He also glanced at Verity and smiled for the first time in ages.

"What happened?" I asked him immediately, sitting down with Verity in my arms. She started to fall asleep.

"It's this plan…the attack…I don't think I can do it…" Embry blurted out, always moving. He seemed really unsteady.

"It's me that shouldn't be doing it! What's your reason?" I exclaimed quietly, rocking Verity back and forth gently.

"It's killing them. They don't deserve it! They aren't harming us! Bella wanted to get bitten! It was okay with the newborn vampires, they were set on causing destruction and killing Bella. But these vampires, they strive to do the right thing constantly. They've never harmed a human willingly! They only bit her because she wanted to! What we're doing is wrong! We should just leave them alone! Sam doesn't seem to understand…" Embry spluttered, continually pouring out his thoughts into me.

"But the treaty…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Screw the treaty! No one cares about the treaty! Sam just wants to pull on over on them, he's been desperate to attack them since we first worked with them to fight the newborns off! I can't do it! I won't do it! It's immoral!" he yelled, until I pointed at Verity, he calmed down. "I'm going to hell…" he murmured.

"No one's going to hell! Listen to me. We don't have to do it if we don't want to. Sam will just make it out like we're cowards, but that doesn't matter! I don't want to do this either! I can't kill Bella!" I told him sternly.

"But you've even said that you want to kill Edward! I heard you in your mind…" Embry said with a harsh tone.

"I wasn't being serious! Bella loves Edward! I couldn't do that to her! Edward just infuriates me sometimes beyond reasoning…" I told him truthfully.

"You know as fully as I do that Sam will make us come along…"Embry said, not looking at me at all. He was still shaking slightly.

"I know…we can go…but we don't have to do anything…" I tried to reason with Embry, who just seemed beyond a point of trying to reason with.

"But if the vampires attack us, we'll have to attack them! I don't want to hurt them…but if I get carried away whilst trying to protect myself…" It was clear that he was obviously having a very heavy internal battle over this.

"We'll go talk to Sam and the others. We'll do something. No one is killing anyone!" I told him defiantly.

He seemed to calm down after that. But I could tell her was still unstable, his internal battle still heavily armed. He didn't look at me once as he said his goodbye to me and Verity and walked out the door.

Embry was always like that. Thinking about the moral side of things. He was always logical and only wanted to do immoral things if necessary. It made me think.

Did I have no morals when I was thinking about killing Bella?


	20. The desires

Bella

When I had signed up to becoming a vampire, it didn't even cross my mind that I would be like Edward, Jasper or Alice. I presumed I'd be normal and yet here I was, able to tell what people wanted most in the world with the touch of a finger.

My third and final day was definitely the best. The pain was finally beginning to subside so I was able to enjoy the other Cullens being in the room. I had used my power on the Cullens except Rosalie who still refused to take any part in all this transformation business.

Edward had left once the other Cullens came in. I could tell he was angry at me but a small part of me recognised the signs of him being angry at himself. I tried to ignore it whilst I had fun with the other Cullen's and used my power but half of me was still lingering on Edward as if half of me had left with him.

Firstly, Emmett came in grinning widely. He seemed rather annoyed that I might not do anything clumsy and stupid now that I was a graceful vampire. Alice, who was probably more excited about my power than I was, instantly filled Emmett in on what I could do. He was amazed and wanted to see it for himself.

So I touched his rock hard biceps and my eyes closed. I saw Emmett hunting bears with Rosalie and the rest of us. I was there too. Everyone was having fun, including Rosalie. This was obvious. Emmett wanted Rosalie to fit in with the Cullens more, she always seemed a little too detached. He especially wished that Rosalie and I would get along. I felt a guilty seeing this.

I explain it to him and he seemed pretty impressed. He rustled my already untidy hair and decided that he should go and check up on Rosalie since he hadn't seen her in almost three days.

Then Carlisle and Esme came in together as a happy couple. They weren't surprised when Alice told them the news. Carlisle said something about the fact that Edward bit me gave me a more likely chance of getting a power because he had one. It confused me a bit.

I was going to use my power on them, since Alice wanted me to do it on pretty much everyone but Carlisle held his hand up to stop me.

"There's no need Bella. Everything we want is the exact same as what it is now. Edward is happy, you're officially a part of the family. All my children are happy so Esme and I are happy." He explained. I lowered my hand.

The final one to enter was Jasper. I was kinda curious about him. I had never really appreciated his power till now. He had to burden the emotions of everyone else, which must be hard, especially with Edward always around.

"I'm feeling a lot better Jasper, you can come in" I told him since Jasper was hovering around the door, unsure of whether he should come in or not.

"Emmett said something about you having a power?" he said cheerfully as he came and sat next to my bed. I was shocked by this. Jasper has never willingly been this close to me. He's always been on his guard.

But then I realised that Jasper was only ever on his guard because I was human and he wanted to kill me. But now that I was almost a vampire, he could hang around me like his usual self. This would take some getting used to.

"Yeah, I can see what you most desire…" I said happily. This was the first time I had been able to say what my power was instead of Alice saying it first. She remained quiet, apparently allowing me and Jasper to bond.

"Can you show me?" he asked shyly. I could tell he wasn't used to being this close to me, he had always kept his distance.

I hesitated for a moment. I held my hand out so it touched his amazingly cold hand. I closed my eyes and saw Jasper somewhere in the South of America, with Alice of course. He seemed to be a general or something for the US army and was perfectly fine with being around humans.

"You and Alice are in the South somewhere. You're a general of the US army and you're able to be around humans. You can even handle blood in first aid, just like Carlisle…" I told him slowly.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I miss being in the South in the army life. I also wish I could be more like Carlisle everyday which is obvious after what happened at your last birthday…" he said thoughtfully, bringing up an awkward subject.

"Let's not worry about that shall we?" Alice piped up, smiling broadly. She reached over and took Jasper's hand. "Edward's going to return. Let's give them some privacy…"

I watched as they walked out. Seconds later a knock sounded from the door. I yelled for him to come in. I prayed that he'd calmed down after his little walk.

"Hey Edward…" I said calmly. Now that the room was filled with tension, the background pain I had been ignoring came back.

"Bella…let me explain…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, there's nothing to explain. So your desire is for me to be human. I get it. Can't we just forget about it?" I asked, taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed. He reluctantly lay down next to be, but above the covers. Didn't he realise that I was burning and that he was ice? The combination meant true bliss.

"No. I need to explain. I won't exactly regret what I did to you, but I certainly believe that if there is a hell, I've just condemned myself to the deepest fire of it…" he explained, staring upwards at the ceiling.

"I love you more than anything in the world. Me wanting you to be human doesn't change how much I love you. It makes no difference that you're a vampire now. In fact, I love you more. You ended your human life just for me. But now I feel that I'm not good enough for you. You want to spend the rest of forever with me, but what if it's not like you expected? I'll hate myself forever…" he said sadly.

"Edward, you over think way too much. Can you just leave the what if questions and future with Alice?" I pleaded, cuddling up next to him. Why was he on top of the covers? How on earth could he think that he wasn't good enough for me? If I was bothered, I would have retaliated, but I didn't have enough effort in me.

"But Bella…how can you just forgive me like that? Without an explanation?" he asked, turning on his side to look into my eyes.

"Edward, just shut up and kiss me!" I demanded, leaning in towards his face.

Thankfully, he obliged. His cold lips hit my burning lips to create a blissful kiss that made me crave further action. His hand went through my hair, his lips pushed harder against mine. I pushed myself against him, crushing my body into his. He allowed this and tightened his hold on my hair. His lips were demanding, yet soft at the same time. I ran my hand through his hair too, clutching it as I attempted to push up even closer against his rock hard chest.

I realised that there was no reason to stop now. There was no reason for limits or for him to freeze up and move away. This was actually it.

But then he did. He moved away, his lips letting go of mine. I moaned and for once it wasn't because of the pain.

"Let's wait until the transformation's complete…" he smiled, kissing my head lightly.

Stupid three days of transformation…why can't it go by quicker?


	21. The baseball

Edward

The three days were up. It was twilight on the third day, which meant that Bella's transformation was complete. She was officially an indestructible, graceful, pale, desire-reading vampire. Even though she was indestructible, I still had to be on my guard. The werewolves were planning to attack at any moment of the next day. We had to be aware.

"Bella? How are you feeling? Is the pain gone?" I asked as I came into her room in the twilight hours. She had been in that bed for the last three days and hadn't slept a wink, she must be desperate to get up.

"Serious bed sores, can we go do something? I wanna test my speed and strength and stuff!" Bella said excitedly, finally standing up and walking to meet me by the door. Her movement was so graceful, it astounded me. It was so un-like Bella.

"We were thinking of playing baseball, Alice said there'll be a storm brewing…" I suggested as Bella bopped up and down in excitement. Her hair followed her movements fluidly, it was neat and shiny. Not at all like the messy hair Bella should be waking up with.

"Oh-my-gosh! I want to play! Let's go!" she said, reaching up to kiss me on the lips. Her lips were ice-cold, just like mine. I stole a quick glance at the mark beneath her jaw on her neck. I felt a pang of remorse.

We all gathered in the hallway of the house. Emmett wanted to make it interesting.

"Five bucks says that Bella makes it there before any of us…" he told Jasper who took a good look at her and then at me.

"Don't try and look at Alice! You in or out?" Emmett said, standing in between Jasper and Alice.

"I still think Edward's the fastest so you're on!" Jasper held his hand out so that they could shake on it.

"Okay, on your marks…gets it…go!" Esme shouted as all the Cullens, now including Bella ran to the playing area.

I was convinced that I would beat Bella. She may be really strong as a newborn, but speed was always my advantage. I sprinted to the playing field with pure ease as I found myself the first one there. Bella turned up seconds later, along with everyone else.

"Looks like I'm still the fastest…"I said smugly, but I pulled Bella into a hug which she returned.

"You owe me five bucks…" Jasper reminded Emmett, who grunted and took his position on a base.

We started to play, and as we did, we all saw exactly how strong Bella was. She hit the ball so hard that when the ball landed, it knocked over the tree. She scored a homerun every time. I was amazed. To me Bella was always a fragile body that I needed to constantly protect. Now it seemed she could protect herself easily.

"STOP!" Alice screamed from her position in the centre of the field. We all froze and were by her side in the same second.

"What did you see?" I asked urgently, reading Alice's mind. For once she wasn't singing.

It wasn't a vision that disturbed Alice. It was the lack of vision. Alice saw nothing, as if her vision was invisible which only meant one thing: werewolves.

"We need to get Bella out of here now!" I whispered, grabbing Bella by the arm. I almost asked her to climb on my back when I realised she didn't need that anymore.

"You can't!! They've got the playing field surrounded!" Alice whispered, looking into the trees.

What a stupid place to come to. What a stupid idea, to play baseball. I should have listened to Jacob and taken Bella away as soon as possible. It was going to happen here. I had no control over the situation. This was actually it.

"What should we do Alice?" I asked, staring out to the edge of the forest. I could see the shadowed movements of the big creatures lingering just behind the darkness of the forest.

"What can we do? We'll have to defend ourselves…which means…" Alice said, thinking hard. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but we all knew what this meant. Emmett, however, was rather excited.

"We get to fight them? Finally…they certainly took their time…" Emmett said, looking pleased. He was the only one smiling and yet Bella seemed quite happy too, which I found quite odd.

"Oh! Do I get to use my newborn super strength power now? I've always had to stand out of fights, now I get to join in!" she said cheerfully, totally clashing with the mood of the atmosphere.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a monster…" I whispered harshly at her, glaring. This shut her up instantly as she blended in with the mood. I didn't mean to be harsh on her, but she obviously had no idea what she was signing up to do.

"Let them come, I'll negotiate with them…" Carlisle said smoothly. He stood taller than the rest of us, bolder and braver. I wished more than anything to be like him, to handle a situation so coolly.

"They're not here to negotiate…" Jasper said quietly. Everyone spun round towards him; we had all been expecting Alice to say something like that.

"How do you know?" I asked, stealing a quick glance at Alice, who seemed just as surprised.

"Because they don't look like they're here to negotiate…and I can certainly feel that they aren't in a compromising mood…" Jasper said, pointing in a direction none of us were facing. We all turned around.

A line of big, savage werewolves were waiting for us, teeth bared and claws sharpened. Jasper was right.

They definitely weren't in a compromising mood.


	22. The fight

Jacob

I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was, in my wolf-form with Embry shaking like mad next to me. I could see the bloodsuckers all formed in a circle, including Bella. She was officially one of them now, that hit me hard.

After a few moments of talking, the Cullens formed their own line, Bella and Edward were at one end, holding hands. I wondered whether they were going to run for it. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet, fight or run away. There were only two options.

Sam's voice sounded inside my, and everyone else's, mind. "Leave none alive, charge and attack, follow my lead…" were his few simple instructions. I shuddered at the idea of killing them all; Embry was shaking so hard that his fur was almost falling out.

Sam charged forward, heading straight for Emmett, the biggest of the Cullens. Emmett seemed ready for the impact and there were sounds of growling and grunting.

Quil aimed for Jasper, who had taught him all his moves and was therefore already prepared. He dodged the pounce and bared his teeth, growling his own deep war-like sneer.

Leah headed for a bloodsucker whose name I did not know, but she was one of the girls, whose long blonde hair told me that she was not Alice. The female bloodsucker was barged straight to the ground, caught completely unaware, but she managed to recover to fight back.

By this point, I was running towards the line of Cullens without really knowing who I was going to attack. A small part of me wanted to attack Edward, a bigger part of me wanted to attack Bella. I closed my eyes and lunged at one of them, I instantly recognised who it was. It was Alice, the short-haired pixie girl.

She dodged my attack and whipped around behind me, she didn't bare her teeth; she was purely fighting to defend herself. I growled at her. I didn't like looking like a fool during a fight, and missing the target definitely made me look stupid.

I lunged again and she darted sideways. She had a look on her face which was sympathetic, I couldn't understand why. I growled again but then suddenly she stopped. Her eyes closed, I took this as my chance and jumped onto her again, pining her arms down against the grass.

"Bella's gone! She's gone to find Verity, she sniffed the scent lingering around you! Edward didn't follow her, he's still locked in an embrace with one of your werewolves!" she whispered suddenly, hoping I would understand. She looked into my eyes, trying to look for recognition.

She must have found it because in a matter a seconds I was running away from the fight. Renee had probably already dropped Verity round Charlie's house, since he was the one babysitting tonight. It was just her and Charlie in the house. I already knew that Bella could over power Charlie in seconds, leaving her free to attack Verity.

As I ran towards Forks I heard Sam's voice in my head. "You're a coward! You ran away from the fight! We needed you! You're so self-absorbed and worthless. We're better off without you!" he shouted, I tried to push his voice out of my mind, instead I heard Embry.

"I think I hurt her! What do I do Jacob? She was one of the older Cullens, maybe the mother of the family. She wasn't really sure of herself and I think I got a bit carried away and oh no what do I do? I'm getting out of here!" he gasped. I knew he must have run away and that Sam was shouting at him too. Didn't he realise that none of us wanted to do this?

I slowed down once I reached Bella's house. The living room lights were on. Was Bella already here? I had to be cautious in case Charlie saw me. I leaned against the kitchen window, peeking in.

Charlie was nowhere to be seen, but I could see Bella in there now, preparing herself. She had rolled back her sleeves and was licking her lips, getting ready for her prey. I had never seen her like this.

I barged straight through the kitchen window.

"How did you know I was here?" she gasped, backing to the kitchen door. I had to try and stop her, before it was too late, but I couldn't talk to her. Instead I growled deeply.

"Get away from me you big dog! I know you're here to stop me! But you can't! I can't control myself, it's too irresistible! She's irresistible…her scent…" Bella laughed hysterically. I could tell she wasn't in the right frame of mind, she had officially lost it. She was having some sort of deep, internal struggle as the real Bella was trying to convince her to stop what she was doing.

I lunged at her, but she was so strong that the force of her hand held out to stop me made such an impact that I was thrown backwards, crashing into the kitchen table.

"Sorry Jacob…if that's your name…I think…but I've got some blood to drink…" the bloodsucker version of Bella said harshly. This wasn't Bella, it wasn't Bella at all. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

I tried to detangle myself from the broken table and eventually I got up. I ran through to the living room but somehow the door was locked. She must have moved the sofa.

I was almost crying on the inside as I ran to the outside window of the living room. She had drawn the curtains. I took a few steps back to crash inside. I lunged through the window and straight onto the floor of the living room.

Bella was obviously getting sick of this, with Verity in her arms, she took one good look at my face and balled her hand into a fist. The collision was hard and bloody. I didn't have enough time to react.

In fact, I didn't have enough time to do anything. I blacked out.


	23. The vampire

**Edward**

I'd sensed that she was missing the second she had gone. I may not be able to follow her scent anymore and I may not be able to read her mind, but ever since I married and changed her there's always been a Bella-tracker in my mind. It's like constantly keeping a subconscious eye on her.

Even though I can read minds, I still had no idea which werewolf was attacking me. Mainly because I was reading the whole pack's mind instead of the individual werewolf, keeping tabs on their next moves and sequences.

My suspicions of Bella disappearing were confirmed when I saw the werewolf that I can now identify as Jacob tearing off into the woods. For a second I thought my excellent hearing skills had defied me as I could have sworn that I had heard him whimpering.

Before my attacker even had a chance to make his move I was off, sprinting into the distance, into the woods, into Bella's house. She may be an amazing vampire: beauty, agility she had it all, but I can still beat her when it comes to the department of speed.

I saw the smashed window; something terrible must have happened here. My thoughts sprung to Charlie, was he hurt? It was unlikely that Bella was the one being threatened. It was more likely that she was the one threatening.

I jumped in through the window and landed on my feet in a cat-like position, crouching down low.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I hissed at her, I looked around the living room. Verity was silent in her cot, probably sleeping or too frightened to scream and Jacob was on the floor, back in his human form.

"It's her! Edward! I can't help it! Her scent, her blood...it calls for me. She's my brand of heroin and I'm one hell of a drug addict! Help me Edward!" Bella pleaded in a hysterical voice, she was clutching her head with both hands, shaking her head from side to side as her eyes loomed over the baby in her cot and Jacob lying unconscious on the floor.

"Control yourself Bella!" I said sternly, slowly making my way over to her, side-stepping the glass, with open arms. She willingly accepted them and we embraced. I held onto her tightly, praying to a God, any God, that she wouldn't hurt Verity. That wouldn't be the Bella I knew and loved, which would have meant that I had actually created a monster.

"Edward, Edward I can't take this anymore. We've stayed here a day too many. We need to leave, Alaska, Egypt, the Himalayas, anywhere will do! Just...take me away from her!" She pleaded into my chest, sobbing with fresh tears.

"Bella...where's Charlie?" I asked suddenly, not meaning to ignore her desperate plea. But Charlie would never let Bella leave after something like this, or worse, he would want her to leave and never return.

Bella broke out into new sobs.

"The guy? He's...in...he's in the closet," Bella whispered, unable to stand up she sank to her knees. She was shaking uncontrollably, every now and again she would glance at Verity and then at Jacob and break out into more wet sobs.

"Bella...you need to be here to explain to Charlie. He'll never accept any of this from me. Can you control yourself?" I asked, bending down to lift up her chin. She nodded meekly and I left the room to find Charlie.

Within the second I heard Verity's screams.

I rushed back to find Verity in Bella's arms, Bella's teeth inching to her throat. I thought instinctively, I shoved Bella away and in doing so, I shoved Verity too. Bella's hands left Verity's tiny body and before I could do anything, they both fell to the floor. Verity had stopped screaming.

My mind was in overdrive. What do I do? Verity had obviously been hurt, Charlie was locked somewhere in a closet and Jacob was still lying unconscious on the floor.

Bella was up in an instant, growling at me with an evil low voice. I had never heard Bella like this. She was completely loosing it. I had created a true monster.

"Bella listen to me, please...stop this now. Bella, are you there? Bella please, this isn't you!" I begged, standing in a crouch like, defensive position as she edged slowly towards me in attack mode. Her eyes were glowing bright red from her recent transformation. I watched in horror as she continued to glare and inch closer.

And then she lunged at me.


	24. The blame

**Bella**

I lunged at Edward. The love of my life. I was actually attacking him with all my newborn strength. What on earth was I doing?

But I had forgotten about Edward's strength, he grabbed me with his stone-like arms and locked my arms behind me. I struggled ruthlessly to get away but his bond on my hands was too strong. I was trapped.

"We're leaving" he whispered calmly into my ears. He half-threw me onto his back, his arms locked around mine around his neck whilst I tied my legs around his waist so I didn't fall off.

We ran. We ran further than I could have ever imagined. The scent was fading, but it still lingered on my clothes. I needed to change. We ran past the Cullen house, now I was getting confused.

"Where are we going?" I said right into his ear. I was feeling more myself again. The monster Bella was gone, but only for now.

"Jacob was right; I should have taken you away from here when I had the chance. This is all my fault Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have realised that your self-control wouldn't be similar to mine yet. Mine took years of practice. I should have known. We're leaving." he muttered to himself, but my newly acclaimed hearing skills allowed me to listen to his words carefully.

"YOUR FAULT?" I screamed into his ear, yet he didn't flinch at the loudness, "How is this all your fault? I'm the one who...attacked her! I'm the one who trapped that guy in the closet and left that other guy lying on the floor unconscious. It's my fault that Verity's hurt!"

"I need to go back for her. I don't believe I just left her there like that. But I knew it was more dangerous to leave you next to her and take her to the hospital then it was just leaving her. I am going to hell, abandoning a hurt child like that…" Edward muttered again, talking to himself more than to me. He still hadn't answered my question but I decided that now was not the best time to pester him.

"Where exactly are we going? A name of a place may be useful…" I asked softly, I could feel the hostility in the air and any attempt to reduce it would be pointless, but I still tried.

"I'm taking you to La Push, the treaty's been completely broken so there's no point in me not stepping on their land now," Edward said, as I realised that we had stopped running. Edward must have ran slower because he was on enemy land, he had to be cautious.

"Do you really think they'd accept me? I'm a vampire too remember! They'll kill me!" I said matter-of-factly as I slid off Edward's back.

"I'm not taking you to the werewolves. I'm taking you to Billy…" Edward said obviously, how quickly had he thought all of this through? His sense of knowing what to do was amazing.

"Who's Billy? How do you know he won't hand us over straight to the werewolves?" I asked, by the look on his face I knew that this was one of them things I should have known.

"He's Charlie's, your dad's, friend. He wouldn't let you get hurt. And he won't see me" he replied.

"You're leaving me?" I panicked, clinging onto his clothes and holding him tightly. His chest was rock hard, as always, but since I had become a vampire this ice-cold stone feature felt amazingly comfortable.

"I have to! I have to go back to Verity. I couldn't live with myself if I was the one who hurt her…" he said, trying to mask the feeling of pain in his voice. I had known him for too long, I could immediately tell.

"It wasn't your fault! It was mine, all mine! I'm a monster, you should kill me now. What if I hurt this Billy person? What if Verity is hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself either!" I cried, my tears landing on his collar.

"Bella you are not a monster! You just don't have much self-control. I was exactly like you when I first went vampire. In fact, you're even better than I was. You're still sane even though the scent is still lingering. I would have gone made by now…" Edward said with an attempted joke-like tone. It didn't work.

"Promise me you'll come back…" I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"I can't make promises anymore. I promised you that I wouldn't let you or Verity get hurt, and look how that turned out. I'm sorry Bella, I can't make promises." he replied, not looking at me.

"But you will come back! You don't have to promise or anything, just say you will!" I yelped, convinced that he was just going to leave me here forever.

"I hope so," was his answer as he gave me a swift kiss on the lips, a quick hug and ran off into the distance.

I hope so too, Edward, I hope so too.


	25. The tirade

**Jacob**

Once I had finally woken up, I realised that I had been moved onto the sofa, a blanket was even lying on top of me. I ripped it off hastily. Only one person could have done all this. Edward.

I didn't even have to look at the cot to know that Verity was missing. Despite this, I did anyway and there I saw a little post-it note sitting out from the top of the cot. This was all Edward's doing. What is with him and his fancy little note writing?

I took two giant steps over to the cot and tore off the post-it note. Obviously, Edward's neat hand-writing covered the note and I stared closely at it to make out the words.

Dear Jacob,

Charlie's locked in the downstairs closet, please try and explain it to him in the simplest of terms. I've taken Verity to Carlisle, so that Renee doesn't find out. She's been hurt. Don't worry; Carlisle will know what to do.

Edward

I roared with anger. Verity was hurt? In what way? Why was I not awake to protect her? He had taken him to another Vampire? What were they planning to do to her?

I was so scared and angry at the same time, my skin was rippling with such intensity that I felt like my whole body was on fire. I roared again, just to release the pain and my skin burst and my fur protruded. I shook my werewolf body and slashed the note with one of my claws.

I made my way to the downstairs closet; I opened the door so that it came towards me and so that I was hiding behind the door. Then I ran.

I have never ran so fast before, my legs were detached from my body as I headed for the Cullen house. I didn't even knock; I barged straight in, knocking the door down as I did so.

"Jacob? In here…" I heard Edward's voice, it was so calm I wanted to strangle him, never let him speak again.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" I yelled in my head, stomping straight past Edward and into the living room, which none of them ever lived in.

I saw a cot, not the same as the one in Bella's house but a cot nonetheless. I could see Verity in it and I could see that she was asleep and unharmed. My breathing returned to normal, I was finally calming down. I could feel the fur disappearing and the claws retracting, I was human again.

"I'm taking her now, if you ever touch her again, I will not hesitate to kill you" were my direct words, I could see Edward taking in all the blame; well it was his fault, his and Bella's.

"Don't be like this Jacob, she made a mistake..." Edward started, but I cut him off.

"A mistake? Are you kidding me? She knew what she was doing, she was crazy, vicious, a monster! You turned her into a monster! A peaceful, happy, slightly clumsy person into a blood-thirsty, malicious, violent vampire! I don't know how you could even live... or exist with yourself..." My words were like daggers, I could even picture them stabbing him in his cold, hard chest as he flinched at my words. He knew I was right.

"I know you're angry Jacob. Believe me, I felt the exact same when James and Victoria tried to hurt Bella. It's a horrible feeling, you want someone to blame. But it's not Bella. You can't blame her for all this; she isn't in the right frame of mind!" He protested, his eyes bled remorse.

"You could say that again! She's not Bella; she's never been the same ever since she met you! Her life revolves around you and now look what it made her do! You've finally made her go mad! This is as much your fault as it is Bella's. None of this would have happened if you hadn't changed her..." I was throwing steaks at his heart, but he wasn't wearing down any further. I wanted to see his pain, his tears, his suffering. I could see the remorse, but I wanted to see him feel it.

"Do you think I don't know that? Of course I do! This isn't Bella's fault, this is 100% mine! Blame me all you want, I deserve it. Just please, don't blame Bella," he begged me, now I was starting to feel his pain, but it was the wrong sort. He was feeling Bella's pain more than his own. I didn't like this.

"As I said. This is just as much your fault as it is Bella's. You can't persuade me to let Bella off the hook. She's not Bella. She's one of you. I thought she'd be able to see it through, I thought we could have still been friends. Obviously, I was wrong. Bella's not Bella, she's a monster." I repeated, I cradled Verity in my arms and left the house.

I vowed that this was the last time I would let them vampires get away with hurting Verity. If there was a next time, it would result in death.


	26. The injury

**Edward**

I knew I should have gone straight back to Bella the second Jacob had taken Verity away into the realm of safety, but I couldn't. So much had happened in so little time, I had no idea what was happening. Before I could even mentally pull myself together, there was a bang at the living room door as it burst open. Someone was at my side, taking my hand and sitting me down. I looked up to see Alice, her eyes plunged with misery. I stared at her, eyes wide and carefully paced through her jumbled up thoughts. I found what I was meant to be looking for: something that couldn't be spoken in words. Within the same second I barged into the kitchen.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were huddled around the table and Carlisle was sitting at the end, deep in concentration. I could see the sadness, guilt and fear spread across everyone's faces. Even Jasper, who was dwelling in such an ecstasy of sadness that he didn't even have the energy to change the mood of the room. I read through their minds quickly and confirmed what Alice had thought. A wave of panic rang through me, as well as Jasper as I saw him flinch.

I rushed to the table, behind Carlisle, sure I had read the description in their minds, but it was worse looking at it. Misery and worry spread through me like the plague.

Esme was lying on the table, eyes closed and not breathing. I carefully screened her body, looking for injuries. It was all clear until my eyes hit her left arm.

It was detached. Well almost it was holding on by a couple of fibres. It was gruesome, obviously there was no blood. But still seeing Esme like this was revolting, I turned my eyes away. Suddenly I heard Esme's thoughts, she was filled with worry about whether we were okay or not.

"Esme, we're fine! Esme please don't panic, Carlisle will fix your arm. Please calm down!" I whispered with intensity. Everyone looked at me, it was a clear sign that Esme was back in consciousness if I could hear her thoughts. They all looked relieved.

"You can fix it right?" I asked Carlisle with worry. I stole another look at it; I couldn't tell whether it was curable.

"It'll take a while. He's almost completely detached it. If he was a couple more fibres on target...she'd never see that arm again..." Carlisle thought so only I could listen. I flinched, but she was going to be okay. That was all that mattered.

"Let's give Carlisle his space. He has work to do..." Alice said quietly but we all heard her. We made our way up to my bedroom for some reason; maybe they had all been following me to know what Carlisle had told me.

"She's going to be fine, but it will take a while..." I instantly told them the second the door closed. I knew Carlisle could hear our every word, but he would have wanted me to tell them.

They all sighed with relief again; Jasper had finally picked up the vibe and serenity drifted into the room like a cool breeze. I looked up, glad for once that Jasper had such a useful talent, it was ideal for times like these.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to her..." I suddenly said out loud. Everyone looked up at me. I had just been saying exactly what was on each one of their minds.

"Well...I did hurt one of their guys..." Emmett said slowly. None of us looked up, we all knew about werewolves and their healing powers.

"By that I mean...he's missing a leg...." he said quietly. Now we all looked up at him, Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"Emmett you didn't!" Rosalie protested, fear in her eyes. We had all planned to only defend, not attack.

"It was defence! Honestly, this one was really going for it. He was clearly set on killing me. I aimed for his chest but he kicked his leg out and my teeth kind of..." He stopped; we didn't need to hear the rest.

We all settled into silence, none of us needing to talk, I ignored their thoughts to concentrate on my own. I had recognised the werewolf Emmett was attacking, Bella had told me about him. It was Quil. Quil had lost a leg, was that a werewolf leg or a human leg? I didn't know.

I wondered whether that was full repayment, an arm for a leg? I had taken enough Religious Education to learn as much about God as I was bothered to know. A sudden quote appeared from the back of my mind. "An eye for an eye..."

But another quote was emerging: "...makes the whole world blind..."

I had a disconcerting feeling that blindness was hovering just above our eyelids.


	27. The regret

**Bella. **

I was scared. More than scared. From the way Edward talked, I was certain that this guy counted himself with the werewolves and so what if he was my dad's friend? I didn't even know my dad. I slowly, human pace slow, made my way to the door and knocked on it quietly, praying that he didn't hear.

But of course he did and when he opened the door I saw a guy sitting in a wheelchair. A surge of guilt swept over me, this guy was completely defenceless, how was I even scared of him? He couldn't hurt a child, let alone a vampire.

"Hello Bella, isn't this a surprise? Can I ask what this visit is about?" he asked politely yet coldly, moving his wheelchair so I could come in. I could see the dislike in his eyes, he knew alright, but Edward was right, he wouldn't hurt me: vampire or no vampire.

I had a real urge to say no, I hadn't thought of an excuse; what was I meant to say to him?

"Jacob invited me...he told me to wait here for him...he wants to talk..." I rambled on, hoping he would believe me. Apparently he did, he nodded slowly and gestured towards the couch. I took a seat and he returned to cooking dinner.

I sat on the couch in a stiff position, breathing unnecessarily deeply to control the smell of him; he didn't smell appealing but I hadn't had anything to drink since I transformed, I was thirsty. I thought back to what I had done and how Edward had left me. I was heartbroken; it was like when he left me when I was human two years ago. I felt empty with the uncertainty that he would return.

Suddenly, whilst Billy was cutting some vegetables, he cut his finger. I could smell the blood like it was next to my nose. My mind went into overdrive as I clutched the sides of the couch to stop from getting up and drinking the life out of him. I wondered whether I should help or not, he couldn't wheel his chair round for some tissues to stop the blood flow. I felt too sorry for him, I needed to help.

In seconds I had a plaster and some tissues and handed them over. He stared at me, deciding whether I was being Bella Bella or Vampire Bella. When he took the tissues it confirmed that he had chosen the first option. I held his hand softly to place the plaster on and within the same second my hands left his, eyes wide.

For a moment I had completely forgotten about my power, it frightened me when I saw his greatest desire, because I was in it. I saw Jacob and me together, in love and happy. And again, like it is in most people's desires apparently, I was human. I held my hand like it had been burned and before Billy could even react to my weird behaviour I was out the door, in the woods. Still holding my hand with the other.

I had to think things through, I had no idea who Billy was, apart from that he was Charlie's friend. Why was his greatest desire for me and Jacob to be together? I ran through ideas quickly and decided that Billy must be related to Jacob, like his dad or maybe an uncle. No other person would have a desire for someone else to be happy unless that person was his child.

I clutched my silky hair with both hands. Why did everyone want me human? Edward, the love of my vampire existence, wanted me human and Billy, the father of the guy I once loved, wanted me human. Did Jacob himself want me human?

I thought back to my dreadful crime scene. I had punched Jacob in the face; we had made skin to skin contact, so I must have seen his desire but I was too busy thinking about Verity to notice. I thought hard about the vision I must have had earlier. Then it hit me.

Jacob's desire was strange. It was split in two, like two parallel universes. One was him and Verity, I presume, they were in love and happy and were enjoying their life to the full. And then there was Jacob and...and me...we were in love and I remembered him and of course....I was human. I sank to the floor.

Had I made the wrong choice by turning into a vampire?


	28. The lies

**Jacob **

I walked out with Verity with anger leaking out of my skin like heat. She looked perfectly fine, the bloodsucker of a doctor managed to fix any cuts and she simply seemed like she was sleeping. The fear was fading away: the fear of losing her.

I drove back to Forks one-handedly with Verity still in my arms. Fifteen long minutes later I was back at Charlie's and a new fear ran through me, Renee and Phil had returned before I had. Charlie was meant to be babysitting Verity tonight since I had kindly declined because of the big werewolf-vampire fight.

I leapt towards the door and managed to bust the door open with one arm. I entered the living room to see Charlie with his head in his hands and Renee comforting him, Phil stood in the corner, unsure of what to do. He was the first to see me and ran to me and took Verity away instantly. He didn't look angry, just relieved.

"What happened Charlie?" I asked quietly, it almost seemed like he was crying. Renee looked up and then at Phil and saw Verity and abandoned Charlie to cradle her daughter. I took the seat beside Charlie instead.

"B-Bella...she...she wasn't right. Something happened to her. She was actually crazy, not herself. S-she trapped me in the closet and kept muttering that she had to get to Verity...and that she was thirsty. Next thing I know, Verity's missing, two windows are smashed and Bella's gone. The police will be here soon..." he muttered, he looked up so that I could actually see the tears.

"Don't worry...Bella's at mine...I came by to see how things were going and you had gone missing so I took Verity and Bella back to mine. What do you mean by crazy?" I lied, trying to play dumb. Renee and Phil were still huddled over their daughter.

"Jacob have you seen her recently? This is the first time I've seen her after the marriage. That Cullen boy has done something to her. She's not Bella. Bella wouldn't trap me in a closet. I know what you're thinking! It was her! She did all this, the windows, everything!" He cried as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Were you...um...robbed maybe? Bella might have put you in there for uh...protection? She probably didn't want you to get hurt and went and took Verity and escaped!" I lied again, coming up with pretty good justifications.

"I've checked around, nothings been stolen!" he persisted with his Bella's-gone-crazy scenario. Had neither Bella nor Edward thought about this once they had left?

Right when I was about to lie some more, the police knocked on the already opened door. I called them in as Charlie quickly wiped away his tears and sniffed: he didn't want to seem soft to his work-mates.  
I quickly explained the situation before he could, with his crazy-Bella story.

"We think it might have been an attempted robbery..." I added in hastily at the end of my explanation. The policemen nodded at my theory and went to take a look around whilst another policeman was getting ready to talk to Charlie. "He's...kind of in shock at the moment...he might say some weird things..." I whispered to the policeman, he gave me a questioning look but nodded in approval at my comment. He took Charlie to the kitchen to talk alone.

Renee and Phil were also being questioned, but because they hadn't been here whilst it had happened they didn't have much to say. One policeman turned to me and asked: "So what's your story lad? What happened here?" he asked in a patronizing voice. I had a strange urge to strangle him.

So I explained as carefully as I could about the situation. I mentioned my earlier lie of Bella trapping Charlie in the closet for protection and then taking Bella and Verity away to safety once I had arrived. He seemed to accept my story, but it didn't end there. "I'm going to have to talk to this Bella you've all been mentioning..." he asked, looking around as if she were nearby. My throat went dry, I hadn't thought about them wanting to talk to Bella. What could I do?

"I can explain what happened if you like?" came a misery-filled voice from the door. I recognised the voice instantly.

Of course, Edward.


	29. The distraction

**Edward**

Okay, now I was certain that I should have returned to Bella, but I couldn't. Something that happened made me not want to face her...yet. I had thought about Charlie for a second whilst sitting at home and that was a second enough to realise that he had no idea about Bella and everything that had happened. I would have to go over and explain.

I wasn't surprised by the police that was obvious. I walked in and heard the policeman think about Bella. After some formal introduction he took me to the kitchen to be questioned. I would need to do some serious persuasion here to get him out of wanting talk to Bella.

"So you're Isabella Swan's husband?" he asked, just to clarify my introduction. I could tell that he was unsure; he couldn't see why someone married to me would ever go round trapping people in closets.

"That's Isabella Cullen and yes I am." I answered softly, staring at him with the full power of my eyes, which were currently black. The eyes had everything to do with persuasion and had the same effect on people, male or female. And intensive stare was enough to wear someone down from what they had been wanting to ask.

"You're saying that it was you who trapped Charlie in the closet and that Bella had just returned home from a walk when Jacob saw her and he didn't see you because you were upstairs, searching for robbers or stolen goods?" he summed up in one sentence. I nodded and smiled with my white-bright teeth.

He accepted my story as if it were fact. I raced through his thoughts; the idea of questioning Bella had left his mind. The policeman was too busy thinking about the robbers. I inwardly sighed in relief, grateful that I had such useful persuasion techniques on humans.

"That should be all. You should return to your wife..." he paused and then gestured to the door so he could think. I made my way, human pace because of the watching eyes, towards Jacob. According to his thoughts, he had no idea that Quil was hurt. How could I tell him without him causing a scene?

"Jacob, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked quietly. He turned to glare at me with burning pupils; I could see the anger in his eyes. Astonishingly, he nodded and led the way outside to the nearby woods. This reminded me specifically of my wedding day when we had met each other by the edge of the forest...when Bella had been human.

"What is it bloodsucker?" he asked curtly, leaning against a tree and crossing his arms sternly.

"Do you know the outcome of the fight?" I asked, wanting to bring him slowly into realisation instead of straight-out telling him. His mind instantly filled with worry, I could read his thoughts as they dwelled on Embry for some reason. He looked at me for the answer, not even bothering to ask.

"Quil...Quil's been hurt..." I said softly. Jacob chuckled at this as I read in his thoughts that he would be fine by midnight and wondered whether I knew about werewolf healing powers or not.

"It's not what you think it is...." I started...pausing to think of the words. "His...his leg has been ripped off. It was purely an accident, a case of defence...we didn't want it to go this far..." I said quickly, but not quick enough.

As soon as he had heard about Quil, he transformed into a werewolf and looked about seconds away from attacking me. He re-thought this and realised that Quil needed him as he scampered away into the woods. I was left on my own.

Now I definitely had to go see Bella.


	30. The anger

**Jacob**

I ran so fast, I couldn't concentrate on the numerous thoughts running through my mind. The main one was 'Is Quil okay?' None of them would reply to this. I feared the worst.

I received the worst.

As I transformed back to human and entered the house, everyone was silent. My eyes were careful, I didn't want to do or say anything wrong. I had no idea what had happened. All I had was a crummy perspective from a mind-reading vampire, not exactly what I call accurate.

"Jacob..." Embry started, shivering more than ever, he softly pushed me into a chair. How bad could it be? We had healing powers. It couldn't really be 'sit-down-for-this' bad news, could it?

"What? What is it?" I asked, impatiently. I tried hard to control the need to burst out of my chair in search of Quil.

"Quil's...Quil's dead..." Embry whispered, inches away from my ear. Everything happened in slow motion.

I jumped out of my chair, my eyes vivid with denial. He couldn't die, that wasn't possible. We were werewolves, werewolves never died. Especially not Quil, he was my best friend. He was the funny one, who made all the jokes. How could this be happening?

"You're lying. He couldn't die. He can't die!" I emphasised, still not comprehending what was about to come smashing into my face.

"One of the vampires…tore his leg off…he died from the loss of blood…he was losing too much blood before midnight…none of us saw him…he limped into the woods and we found him there after the fight…we were too late…" Sam's voice was drenched with sorrow and guilt. He put the blame on himself, and in all honesty, I blamed him too, well, partly.

"Which one of them bloodsuckers did this to him? I'm going to kill them…" I growled. I physically couldn't blame Sam, he was my leader and he had too much guilt piled on him already. It was a surprise to hear Embry speak.

"This is my fault. I knew that this attack would end up like this. I did nothing to stop it, nothing. It's my fault he's dead. I should have tried harder to stop you doing this…" he spoke quietly through his hands that were holding his head. He didn't dare look up; Sam's face was full of agony.

"Your fault? How is this your fault? It's my fault more than anyone's! I'm more to blame than the bloodsucker who did this! I'm the one who sent you all out there, unprepared with a 100% chance of losing! I shouldn't be the leader of this pack, I'm a failure, and I'm a murderer…" he practically cried out, near enough to tears. Mirroring Embry, he buried his head in his hands which were shaking like mad.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. Quil was dead, everyone blamed themselves. But not me, I wouldn't grieve like the rest of them, Quil wouldn't have wanted that.

He would have wanted me to avenge him. As cheesy as it may have sounded, it was true right down to the last word. Quil wouldn't want me to take this lying down, he would want action. I wouldn't let him down, not when it was the same bloodsuckers that turned Bella into one of them. I would kill one of them or all of them. It all just depended on which one first.

I had already heard Embry say that he had hurt one of them, but that wasn't the same thing. Hurting someone and killing someone were two completely different things. For things to be even, that one bloodsucker would have to die. It didn't matter that she was probably suffering in agony and that she had been through enough already. It wasn't the same compared to one of them dying.

I looked at Sam and Embry, still speechless at comforting them through words. I could only comfort through actions. I took a step outside and before my feet were on the grass by transformation had started. I howled at the night sky, typical of me really.

I scampered into the woods, heading straight for the Cullen house. I didn't think about how I was going to do it, I just thought about the fact that I had to do it, no matter what.

A Cullen was going to die tonight.


	31. The drama

**Bella**

So, here I am, in the woods, crying dry tears at the fact that everyone wants me to be human. Why did no one tell me this before hand? Exactly why is it that nowadays that the only way I can find out the truth from somebody is by touching their skin? This power is an evil gift, amazing yet horrifying at the same time.

I wiped my cheeks mindlessly before I realised that there weren't actually any tears there. Darn, maybe I do remember some of my human characteristics somewhere deep in my subconscious mind. I reached up and touched my silky, fluid hair. It was smooth and wavy, just how I had always wanted it to be. But now it was a reminder of how I wasn't human, what could be one of the biggest mistakes of my existence.

I tried to calm myself down, why did I want to become a vampire in the first place? Well there was the beauty part, the not being clumsy part, the not growing old part: all completely obvious to someone as plain as me, or as plain as I used to be. And the main reason: Edward. I became a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with him, staying up all night with him, being with him all day, hunting with him, it was all for him. And where was he now? When I needed him the most, to convince me that I had made the right choice? He was off saving Verity like the stupid, noble vampire that he was. And what was I? A blood-thirsty vampire, hell-bent on killing my own sister. How was it that two people so different could end up being each other's soul-mates? It made me question whether Edward and I were each other's soul mates. Maybe Edward's soul mate was human Bella, not vampire Bella. Maybe vampire Bella and Edward didn't get on at all? What would happen then? Would I spend the rest of eternity regretting my very existence? I prayed that that wouldn't come true.

My answer was basically right in front of me. Edward couldn't promise that he would return, he had never been like that before. He had always said things like that he would always be here as long as I wanted him and now when I wanted him, in fact, when I needed him he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Edward had given up on me after all.

Finally, after ages, I made my way out of the woods and wandered along the side lines, kicking rocks so that they skidded about a mile off into the distance, I kept forgetting about my new strength too. I wished that I could just forget all of it, everything that led me up to this point in my life, except for the Cullen's of course. I already knew, that no matter what Edward did, no matter how much he hurt me or how much he hated me, I would always love him beyond reasoning. It was a simple fact, no strings attached.

Out of nowhere, literally nowhere, just when I thought that Edward had disappeared forever, he was there. His hair was windswept and his eyes were full of panic, I stared at him. Was he really here or was he a mirage? I blinked stupidly until I decided that it was him, He had been speaking whilst my mind was deciding whether or not I was insane, so I missed everything that he was saying.

"What's happening?" I asked clearly, over his rapid mouth movements which weren't coherent to me at all.

"Esme's in trouble. We have to leave now!" He stated clearly, grabbing my hand and running at full speed. If I hadn't taken an instinct reaction to run with him, my arm would have come off, not something you see every day.

As we were running, my mind was at peace to think. So he had come back for me, he did still love me. Or had he come back to get help for Esme or some other completely different reason? Why was I analysing the situation so much? As far as I could tell, for now, Edward still loved me as much as I loved him.

Everything happened so quickly, I wasn't even sure whether it happened or not.

Firstly, Edward already knew exactly what happening, stupid omniscient-like power of his and all. So I was still confused, we barged straight into the house. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. Edward, with his fingers still intertwined with mine, took us to the kitchen. It was a heart-stopping sight.

Jacob (I think that's right) was in his werewolf form, I recognised the colour of his fur and had an unconscious Esme held in both his paws, her arm was dangling and the sling created to hold it was hanging on for dear life. Carlisle was about two metres away, his hands in front of him in a surrendering position, trying to talk to the werewolf and persuade to let Esme go. Edward and I walked in slowly, the werewolf took a step back, Esme still wasn't moving.

"Please let her go, kill me instead, just don't hurt her, don't hurt the others, just place her on the kitchen table and I'll go wherever you want," Carlisle pleaded, his voice a clear indication to his pain and suffering.

Edward immediately growled, apparently Jacob was considering taking Carlisle instead, and neither Edward nor I would allow that.

"Edward, Bella, go to my office like the others. I can handle this," he spoke softly, in a soothing voice. I was almost compelled to go, if the effect hadn't worked on Edward, who hadn't moved an inch. He stood in his rock-hard position, looking like a sculpture. "Now" he added sternly. Edward didn't bat an eyelid, instead he growled.

"He doesn't want Esme." Edward roared in a whisper, his voice restrained from explosion. I forgot that he could read Jacob's mind. "He wants the one who killed Quil..."

I took in an unnecessary breath. Quil was dead? Why did no one tell me this? No one was meant to die over me becoming a vampire. Apparently Carlisle was surprised as I was.

"One of us killed Quil?" He breathed, staring at Edward as if he could read his mind.

Edward nodded, not declaring which one did it.

"Jacob, Jacob please. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you must hate me, I almost hurt Verity, and I'm officially a vampire. It's really hard to bear but please don't take it out on the Cullen's. If there is anyone, anyone you should be angry with, it should be me." I said in an outburst of guilt and regret.

Edward again growled beside me, he was obviously not happy with my offer for Jacob to take me instead. He probably thought this was so typical of me; I was always doing it, like when I went to meet James to save Renee.

Slowly, Jacob crept forward and delicately placed Esme on the table. He signalled for me to come outside with him. I was just about to take a step forward when...

"No! Don't you even dare think about it! Do you really think I'm going to stand here and let him take you away from me?" He hissed quietly, only his lips moving, the rest of him remained still.

"This is my fault Edward. I need to sort things out, and besides, I have vampire powers. I don't need protecting anymore." I reminded him. Unexpectedly, I noticed the look on his face. There was struggle and pain, as if he was sad that he didn't need to protect me anymore. That I didn't need a guardian angel standing above me. My heart shattered. I didn't mean it like that! Of course I needed him to look after me, just not in certain ways anymore. It was hard to explain.

"After you." I told Jacob, who gave me a cautious look before stepping out into the back garden. Edward slowly released his grasp on my hand and our finger slid past each other's fluidly until we were no longer connected. "I love you" I whispered quietly. His face was inflicted with pain and misery as I turned around and left him. He had nothing else to say.

And then I turned around and walked away from him without knowing whether or not I'd ever see him again.


	32. The consequences

**Edward**

I remained perfectly still as I watched Bella, the only light in my life, walk away from me. It was like my heart was walking away with her, planted firmly at Bella's side forever, as it should be.

How could I stand here and watch her go? Why am I not running after her, grabbing her and taking her as far away from him as possible? I couldn't believe I was letting this happen right in front of me.

I started to shake with anger. But not at him, not at the situation, but at myself. I hated myself for what I had done; all of this was my fault.

And yet she didn't need my help, didn't need my protection. I had grown use to this concept. That I would always be her knight and shining armour. It made me feel like I had some morals, protecting the one whose blood I craved. It felt as if I was making up for my sins by protecting her.

But that was over now. Of course, I should have seen it coming. She was a vampire now, stronger, faster and more powerful. Why would a vampire need protecting? She wasn't my Bella in the sense that she was this vulnerable little person, hiding her face in my chest to protect her against danger. She was independent; she could face danger head on.

She didn't really need me anymore. I wasn't her protector, I was simply her husband.

There was something about that which I despised with a great passion.

"Edward, upstairs now..." Carlisle ordered softly as I watched him kneel beside Esme on the kitchen table. I had almost forgotten about Esme, which just made me hate myself even more.

"No, I'll stay here. You need help, let's take her to the bed, she'll be more comfortable..." I spoke smoothly, trying as hard as possible for my voice not to falter. Carlisle didn't need me to breakdown when he was on the verge of one himself.

He nodded, delicately lifted her in his arms and slowly, human-pace slowly, and carried her up the stairs and to my bedroom where Bella had rested during her transformation days.

"The others are in my study," he thought, speaking through his mind. I could tell that if he tried to talk, his voice would crack. I could hear his internal struggle of trying to remain composed, that the others needed him to remain calm. I wanted to speak words of comfort, but I had none.

I hovered, wandering whether it was right to leave Carlisle like this. But he had nothing left to say to me and I couldn't think of anything to say in return. This had never happened between me and Carlisle, this unexplainable awkwardness was exactly that, awkward.

I made my way to Carlisle study, my mind panicking on what to say to them. Did Alice know? Would she be able to see Bella or would that dog blanked her vision?

I slowly entered the room to see the others huddled around Alice. The second they heard me come in, Alice broke free and ran to me, her face filled with such pain that I couldn't look at her.

"Edward..." she whispered in her mind. I continued to look at the floor as I felt the eyes of the rest of them on me. The tension in the room was almost hostile.

Right on cue, the room filled with peace and calamity, thanks to Jasper.

I could tell that Alice had seen something terrible, her face, the tension, the way the rest of them had been huddled around Alice. Usually, I would be the first to find out what was wrong by reading her mind.

For the first time in my life, I wished that I couldn't read minds.

Everything had been going wrong, Bella was inches from getting killed and I couldn't do anything about it, Esme had almost lost an arm and even Carlisle was losing it. What more could go wrong, if anything?

"Edward, listen to me." Alice ordered so that I was forced to look up at her, forced to read her mind, forced to face the truth.

Truth is cruel, like a twisted, evil sort of cruel. It can release some from a prison, whilst sentencing others to life.

They were taking Verity away.

Renee and Phil had had enough, the supposed robbery, Charlie pretty much going crazy with his theories about Bella, Bella herself never turning up, the rumours about her...

They were leaving, and they were taking Verity with them.

In some ways, this was a good thing. With Verity and her scent leaving, Bella would not lust for her blood. She wouldn't have to be a monster, a killer, a true vampire.

But the cruel part of the deal was for Jacob. They were taking his imprinted love away.

That wasn't even the worst of it. If Verity was taken away from Jacob forever, if Jacob was never to see her again, his heart would be lost forever, as his heart was with her now.

And in the literal sense, with his heart ripped away from him...

He would surely die.


	33. The worst

**Jacob**

This was wrong. I was leading Bella out to the Cullen's garden with an intention that both she and I knew but had no way to stop.

I was going to kill her.

My mind was telling me that I didn't have to do this, that I wasn't a killer. But my heart, the adrenaline running through my veins told me that Quil was dead and that someone had to pay the price for it.

But as we walked in silence, I couldn't help but be at awe at Bella's courage. She had basically sacrificed herself for the Cullen's. Those heartless, murderous bloodsuckers. She really was one of them now.

"Jacob," Bella whispered, her voice was soft. "Before...before it happens...I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I don't know if you know this, but I was the one who asked to get bitten, they didn't force it on me. In fact, Edward refused until I persuaded him into doing it. So once...once it's over...please leave the Cullen's alone. They don't deserve any of this, I do."

I wanted to spit at her stupid nobility. Her loyalty to the Cullen's infuriated me beyond belief.

But this was still Bella, not exactly my Bella, but Bella nonetheless. Some part of me, the part that still loved her was raging inside my chest, doing all that it could to stop me in my tracks. And suddenly I had transformed back into a human and I was speaking to her, talking to her as if she wasn't a vampire, as if she was my original Bella.

"Bella, I didn't mean any of this to happen. It's all just got out of hand, Verity getting hurt, Quil dying. It's not fair that you're stupid Cullen's should walk away free with no battle scars. But I don't want to hurt you, there's some part of me that still loves you, even if you don't remember..."

She looked up at me, stared intently into my eyes, trying to find the memory that had long ago faded into the past. But after a moment, she sighed. She hadn't the power to bring back dead memories.

"I know you love me Jacob; I've seen it in your desire. You love me and yet you love Verity. Your heart is split in half because you can't let me go and I can't allow it. If you are in love with Verity, you should give her your entire heart and soul. Don't waste it on me Jacob, it was never meant to be." She spoke fluidly but her eyes were directed at the floor, as if she couldn't bear to tell this to my face.

"The only thing standing between you and death is the fact that I still love you," I reminded her.

"Don't you get it Jacob? I deserve to die! I hurt my own sister, I crave for her blood. I was so naive to think that it would be so simple, that I would just become a vegetarian like that. I should have seen the signs, the difficulty Jasper was having, even Edward when he met me! I ignored it all...I've been so stupid..." She said, more to herself than to me.

I didn't know what to say because the truth of the matter was that she was right. She had done all those things, every second she was alive, Verity was in danger.

This was it. The final choice, I didn't think it would come so soon.

The decision to kill Bella for Verity.

Everything was ready, I had Bella, I had the trees around me as fuel for the fire, I had everything...

Apart from the courage to do it.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't a killer, they may have killed Quil but was I really going to damn myself to hell and do the same?

"Bella, can you leave forks? Leave and never come back, stay as far away from Verity as possible and never try to see her again?" I asked quickly, my words coming out one on top of the other.

Bella's face lit up, even though she wanted to die a second ago, the chance to start over somewhere else was like a dream come true.

"Of course! We were planning to move to Alaska anyway!" She exclaimed, delighted.

"That's perfect! Verity won't be in danger and you'll have the chance to start over!" I said excitedly. We were like two people who had just struck gold, giddy with happiness.

Until...

"Jacob," came a misery-filled voice from the back door. I recognised the voice instantly.

Of course, Edward.

"It's OK Edward, I'm not killing Bella," I told him in a low, grumpy voice. Happy though I was that I wasn't to become a murderer, I was annoyed that he had burst our bubble of happiness.

"Really?" He said, forgetting his misery for a moment as he ran to Bella and gripped her in a tight hug, as if he would never let her go as he whispered over and over again how much he loved her into her ear.

It was disgusting.

"Jacob, I actually came here to tell you something else..." He said, his voice was guarded.

"What is it bloodsucker?" I practically spat at him.

"They're taking Verity away...for good." He said, still holding Bella with one arm around her waist.

They were taking Verity away from me? But if it becomes permanent I would...If she remains too far away for too long my heart would...and I would...This could be the death of me. I was going to die. I couldn't let them do it. I had to stop them before it was too late, stop them before it was too late for me.

"No! NO! NO!" I screamed, my skin started to rumble across my body as I violently started to shake. This wasn't happening. I couldn't let this happen!

"Go! They're at Charlie's house saying their goodbyes." He said, how he knew that I would never know myself.

"Jacob, what is this? What does this mean?" Bella asked with clear panic in her voice.

But I couldn't answer; I wouldn't know how to answer. I started to run. Run as fast as my legs would let me.

Running for my life.


	34. The Race

Jacob

This couldn't be happening. There was no way I was going to let this happen. They couldn't do this to me.

To explain the sheer dramatic-ness of this situation: If a wolf's imprintment is taken away from them, for whatever reason, then life for said wolf would be over.

Imagine a life without hope, love or happiness. What is life without this? What is life where any form of good doesn't register with your brain? That the concept of joy vanishes from your mind. The only thing to comfort you is the haunting memories of happiness, which are now so small and faded that they are just glimmers of what could have been. Your heart is struggling to beat every second of everyday. And if you had one wish, it would be for all it to end; for the world to collapse in on itself into eternal darkness. The misery of life is so dark and empty, so bleak, without a chance of ever feeling happy again that even the idea of it makes your heartbeat stumble and falter. Sadness consumes your life, every minute. You can't think of anything else, you can't do anything else. Your soul has died. You're an empty shell with no reason to live for. Your mind goes numb from the pain. You're broken, emotionally and spiritually. Your only connection to this world is through your physical existence. You drift through this world, because all the strings that attached you to it are gone, dissolved into pain so sharp that it is like a million needles piercing into your heart.

Question: So what do you do in this situation?

Answer: Commit Suicide.

I am not a quitter, but I am not a miracle worker either. I could try and tell myself now that I am brave, that I would struggle through this and that I would never ever commit suicide. But this is now, I have no idea how it would feel after…I would not know how I would react.

And yet, I can't see my life without her.

So, simply, I am running for my life. Technically, I am running for the reason of my life, the reason why I exist, the strings that attach me to the ground. I am running for Verity.

For the first time, my wolf form just wasn't fast enough. I was running at speeds that could kill me in one false footing, and since my mind was whirling with impossibilities, the chances of slipping up were exceedingly high.

Finally, Bella's house came into view. I raced to the door, ready to knock it down when I realised.

I was still in my wolf form.

Oh crap! My emotions were way too high to turn human now. My heart was thudding at a million beats a second. My brain was starting to fry with the number of thoughts running through my mind. My life was on the line, and something as unrealistically simple as changing back into a human was preventing me from saving it.

And suddenly, but not unexpectedly, Bella and Edward were there. In one swift move they had opened and closed the door to the house.

The fate of my life lay in their hands


	35. The hard part

Edward

This wasn't going to be easy.

Firstly, Bella was within the vicinity of Verity, her throat on fire and her eyes blood red. I had no choice on the matter, I couldn't leave her behind. Renee had to see her if there was any chance of convincing them to stay. Bella just had to be careful, extremely careful.

And then there was Jacob, his soul was being served up on a silver platter and he was too busy stuck in his wolf form to do anything about it. The stress of not being able to turn human would prevent him from turning human; it was a never-ending cycle which would only be solved once Jacob knew what his fate was.

And finally, Charlie was still convinced that Bella had locked him in a closet. The police had brought my simple cover up story, but Charlie just wouldn't accept it. He was certain that Bella was the delusional one, not him. So he wasn't going to be very helpful in persuading Renee and Phil to stay.

For once in my life, I didn't have a plan. I was just going to wing it.

We slowly entered the living room where Renee and Phil were sitting together. Renee held Verity in her arms in an overprotective manner. She looked up when she saw us come in and sighed in relief. I was thankful when she handed Verity to Phil before hugging Bella. The slightest contact with the baby and Bella could easy rip her throat out in less than a second.

"Oh Bella! Where have you been? We've been waiting to see you for so long! You have some real explaining to do…" Her tone had turned serious and she nodded Charlie's direction, whose eyes had practically jumped out his skull at the sight of Bella.

"I know, I'm sorry," Bella said meekly. I could sense that she wasn't breathing, her eyes were the only sign I could see of her internal struggle, they were filled with pain so deep that I couldn't look at them. A new pain started inside of me, because there was nothing I could do to help her.

Charlie was on the verge of having a heart attack. He was holding onto his chest with one hand and holding onto his seat with the other. His gaze locked on Bella, the monster daughter of his nightmares.

"Let me explain," I stepped in, wrapping one hand around Bella's waist to comfort her. The less Bella opened her mouth, the less she would taste Verity's scent and the smaller the chances she would attack her.

"We're sorry for how long we've been away. We extended our honeymoon for another month, a surprise for Bella from me, a trip around the world..." I started saying, still trying to think of reasons to explain the other couple of months we had disappeared for.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! You'll have to tell me all about it sometime dear," Renee butted in. I was glad for this interruption, it meant that she was buying it, and it gave me more time to think.

"And well, we wanted it to be a surprise, so we might as well say it now and well…Bella's attending Dartmouth," I lied, hoping that they would buy this too. And with Renee's shriek of excitement it was clear that she did. As she hugged Bella yet again, I took the moment to read Charlie's mind, get an insight into what he was thinking.

He was scared out of his mind. It was as if he knew that Bella had turned into a vampire. Charlie couldn't stand how easy Renee and Phil were around her, as if nothing had changed. He knew that Bella was different, he had seen it. He was considering whether she had a personality disorder.

"Hey Charlie, can I speak with you in the other room? I'm sure Bella and Renee and Phil have a lot to catch up on," I asked politely, receiving a kind smile from Renee and a nod from Phil. Bella whipped round, her face panic-stricken. I didn't need to read her mind to tell what she was thinking. She needed my support, she wasn't sure she could do this without me.

"You'll be fine love, trust yourself," I whispered in such a low voice that the others couldn't hear. I followed Charlie into the kitchen; he seemed so relieved to be away from his own daughter. I wondered how I was going to do this.

"Look Edward, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work. I know something's up with Bella and I want the truth," Charlie stated before we even sat down.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look Charlie, you don't want the truth…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Yes I do! Why wouldn't I want it? Give it to me straight Edward Cullen. I don't want this honeymoon, college business. I want the truth," He repeated, glaring at me with an intensity that would make any regular human cower.

"Charlie, I don't know how to say this. So I'll just say it. I'm a vampire, and so is Bella. We didn't go on honeymoon; she's been staying in our house during the transformation from human to vampire…" I explained. I couldn't believe I was telling him this, but it was the only way.

He looked close to fainting and sat himself at the table. Within seconds I had a glass of water for him. It seemed as if he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"You turned…my daughter…my human daughter…into a vampire?" He said slowly, his voice filled with anger.

"It was her choice! She wanted to do it! She wasn't forced or anything, she's known about us for years," I quickly explained, but this didn't help the situation.

"She _knew. S_he knew and she still stayed with you, became one of you? What was she thinking?" He spat out, his hand was shaking round the glass.

"Because we're in love. I know this seems impossible, but we are and we want to be together forever. That's why," I knew my reason was strong enough to win, for even Charlie knew that Bella and I were inseparable. We were in love.

There was a long pause.

"Okay, the vampires you've explained. But why is there a werewolf hovering outside my window?"


	36. The Choice

Bella

This had to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

Why had Edward dragged me here? Didn't he realise that this whole house was covered in Verity's scent? That my head was about to implode from the restraint I had placed on myself?

We entered the living room and the first thing I saw was that little tiny baby. Suddenly all my senses whirled into a tornado. All I could see was her. All I could hear was her heartbeat. All I could feel was my bloodlust. All I could taste was her scent on my tongue.

I was inches away from pouncing on her. But then I felt Edward's hand lightly touch mine and this simple action blew everything back into perspective. I couldn't do this to him, not when he had made so much effort to make everything right. Why was I always making mistakes and leaving him to clean them up?

No. I had to be strong. I had to survive through this. For him, for me, for us.

Thankfully, my mind was mentally slapped before Renee (Edward had reminded me that she was in fact my mother) came up and hugged me. My vampire instinct was to crush her and drink every last drop of blood within her, regardless of whether I craved her blood or not. But I didn't, I controlled myself, something I couldn't believe was possible.

But before I knew it, Edward was gone. He had disappeared into the other room with Charlie. My reason to control myself had vanished from my sight.

There were only four people left in the room: me, Phil, Renee and Verity.

If I could hyperventilate, I would've. My brain was collapsing in on itself; all rational thinking was slowly dissolving in sea of bloodlust.

I had to have her. I had to have her now.

"So sweetie, there's something me and Phil have been meaning to tell you. This isn't easy, but…we're leaving. Phil is going to apply for a job in New York. We've been planning this for a while but our decision was only confirmed earlier…" Renee started blabbing. I truly didn't care, not one bit. They could go, leave forever. In fact, they probably wouldn't make it out of this room. Once I had killed Verity it was highly likely that I'd have to kill them too.

But something big and hairy caught my eye in the window. Jacob was standing outside in his wolf-form, too scary-looking to enter but too scared himself to leave.

I didn't need Edward's mind-reading power to know what he was thinking. His eyes bled with sorrow, with pleading and strangely so, with hope.

He still had faith in me. After everything I had done to him, like when I had punched him, hurt Verity and triggered a fight that resulted in Quil's death and yet he still had faith. He somehow hoped that I would do this for him, for Verity, for the part of me that still urged to do the right thing.

I had to do this. For Jacob. For the part of me that still loved him, regardless of whether I remembered him or not. I couldn't imagine a world without Edward just like how he couldn't imagine a world without Verity.

I had to do this to save what little true love there was in the world.

"Please don't go!" I begged, holding my hands to my face and pretending to cry. In reality I was holding my breath to Verity's scent and closing my eyes so that I didn't have to look at her.

"Oh honey, I told Phil that if you weren't okay with it then we weren't moving a muscle! I just had assumed that…since you were married to Edward now…that you wouldn't really need me around anymore…" She spluttered, running over to hug me and squeeze me tightly. I dare not try to hug her back in case I broke her in half.

"She's right Bella, we're perfectly happy here. It was just an idea, future planning and all. If you want us to stay then we'll stay," Phil added, hesitating to hug me too. Instead he stood where he was, Verity in his arms.

This was the final choice. Was I willing to keep them around, even though it meant having to battle the blood thirst every single day? I was being presented with the easy way out. The option to send them away for good so that I wouldn't have to be a monster anymore.

My selfish thoughts suddenly flooded back to me. I had always been selfish; it was one of my personality flaws. I had such a selfish urge, to tell them it was fine, that I'd be okay and that they should send me a postcard as soon as they get there. I wouldn't have to worry anymore, all the drama would end. I could be myself and be with Edward forever, happy and not blood thirsty.

But then there was Jacob. Could I really be responsible for killing Jacob? This was a matter of life and death, but if Verity stayed there was a high chance that I would kill her but if she was sent away there was a definite chance that Jacob would die.

Verity or Jacob? I never once thought I'd have to make this choice.


	37. The Verdict

Jacob

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to calm down. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand here waiting to hear my fate. It was like being on death row. The suspense would kill me before the guilty verdict did.

But this wasn't a simple matter. This was Verity, my love, my life, my everything. I had to trust vampires with my life. I couldn't do anything to save myself. All I could do was wait around. How was I meant to keep calm?

But then I caught Bella's eye through the window and suddenly I had this soothing feeling that everything was going to be alright. I don't know why. Just knowing that Bella knew I was here, waiting, listening, and praying was all I needed to calm myself down.

Before I knew it, I was human.

The joy that I was finally human almost made me turn back into a werewolf, I was that happy. Finally I could speak, I could walk inside, I could decide my own fate.

Barging through the door and striding straight into the living room, I almost fainted at what I saw.

Bella was holding Verity, breathing her scent, touching her and smiling down at her. Renee and Phil were standing beside her, happily talking away to their vampire of a daughter who seemed to not be killing Verity.

My jaw was on the floor. I couldn't have made it any more obvious that I was in a state of shock.

And then the almighty Edward walks in behind me with Charlie, glances at the scene and simply trots off to Bella's side as if nothing was wrong.

Damn him and his stupid mind-reading abilities.

"They're staying Jacob!" Bella cheered as if she wasn't dying from blood lust.

If I wasn't a manly werewolf and all, I probably would have cried with happiness. My heart swelled, filled with such joy and love for both Bella and Verity.

It was a strange feeling, loving both sisters. But my love for Bella had changed, evolved really. Bella had changed from being to 'My Bella' to "Verity's Bella'. She was more like my sister. My love for her was just as strong, it was just a different kind of love.

"That's great news! What made you change your mind?" I sweetly asked Renee as I stepped towards Bella. By some force of magnetic attraction or something, Verity was suddenly in my arms. It was as if my arms had been moulded to fit her perfect little self.

"Bella, she simply couldn't handle the idea of us leaving! Almost broke down didn't you dear? But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere love. And besides, how could I separate two sisters like that?" Renee explained, talking more to Bella then she was to me.

I looked at Bella. She glanced at me again and smiled. She nodded slightly, the smallest of movements, to confirm all my doubts. It was a moment between us, the bond that she had chosen my life over her issues, a completely selfless act.

She had truly saved me.


	38. The Bluff

Edward

Sometimes, I truly appreciate not being able to read Bella's mind. I think that's why she was so appealing to me at first, way back when I first saw her in a cafeteria of background noise. Being with her was blissful, like being given morphine when you're so used to constant pain. It was refreshing and a contrast to my daily life. It meant that she was always a wonder to me, I could spend days thinking about what she had said, trying to figure out what she was thinking. It was almost a challenge trying to get inside her head, just when I think I've cracked it, she goes and says something that takes me straight back to square one.

Sometimes I truly hated not being able to read Bella's mind. It irritated me, not knowing what she was thinking. Being able to read the minds of my family members gave us a special connection. We are able to communicate silently, I can understand what they are saying with a nod of a head and Jasper can tell what how I'm feeling as soon as he is near me. It gives us that bond that is thicker than both blood and water. And sometimes I wish I could share that bond with Bella.

My feelings on this matter change every few days or so. At some point I'm happy with not being able to read her mind and at other points I'm practically pulling my hair out with frustration.

This had to be the first time when I felt both emotions.

I was happy for Bella. I truly was. I was happy that she was able to conquer her inner demons and that she was able to fight against herself for the sake of Jacob and her family.

But at the same time, walking into that room was definitely a shock. But thankfully it took me a miniscule of a second to register this, quickly snipe the minds of Phil and Renee to follow Bella's actions and to accept that I wouldn't understand what was happening until I had talked to Bella.

Then I remembered Charlie.

Back in the kitchen, after admitting the unpleasant truth that Bella was in fact a vampire who craved blood, Charlie seemed to find bigger issues than that.

"Okay, the vampires you've explained. But why is there a werewolf hovering outside my window?"

I took a deep breath (unnecessary though it was) and glanced outside the window and there Jacob was, in all his stupid glory, hovering outside both the kitchen and living room windows.

"That's Jacob," I replied. "He's a werewolf"

Charlie's face twisted in repulsion. But I had to hand it to him, he hadn't fainted or screamed or even considered whether his life was in danger.

"Is there anyone else you'd care to tell me about? Is Billy the son of the devil? Maybe Renee's a fairy princess? I always thought Phil seemed a bit like Frankenstein…" Charlie said with heavy sarcasm, his eyes flickering between the vampire in front of him and the werewolf by his window.

"No, there's nothing more than that Charlie. Werewolves only exist because vampires exist. I don't know where we come from or how we come to be in this world but here I am and now your daughter is one of us too," I said matter-of-factly. Charlie seemed like a guy who just wanted straight facts; he didn't want to dance with the details.

Charlie thought long and hard about this.

"So you're saying…that you've just left my vampire daughter, who craves blood, with a room full of people who are, as far as I'm aware, humans?" Charlie choked out. For the first time, I saw fear in his eyes.

It was as if he had slapped me in the face. How could I be so stupid? Charlie was right, and he didn't even know about Bella's need for Verity's blood.

The only sign I had that everything was okay was the fact that I couldn't hear anyone screaming…yet.

"Bella's stronger than that, she can control herself," I bluffed, hoping that what I was saying was true.

"But still, Renee and her family are in danger!" Charlie whispered and with that he whisked his way around the table and straight into the living room. Only by using my vampire speed was I able to keep up with him.

If I was shocked at what I saw, then I would never be able to predict what Charlie must have been thinking.

And I'm the one who can read minds.


	39. The Imagination

Bella

I was going to kill her. I was about 99% sure of this. Her blood scent felt like a dozen roses were hovering directly underneath my nose. Her reddish cheeks were like steaks. The sound of her heart beat was like a countdown timer, the number limited until its inevitable, and untimely, end.

I was meant to be making a choice between Verity and Jacob. I was meant to be deciding who lived and who died.

But the answer was that it was either both of them would survive…or neither of them would survive.

And all my vampire instincts were telling me it would be easier if they were both out of the picture. My mind was picturing this beautiful future of Edward and I staying together in Forks with me, having no blood lust and Edward, having no werewolf that I was previously in love with to worry about. We could stay forever in the place we called home and live in peace.

And all I had to do was sacrifice two people for it.

But then my human instincts were screaming at me. What was I thinking? This was my sister. Jacob was my best friend who I had even once loved. How could I do this to them? Was I truly that evil?

Was I truly that monstrous?

I thoughts became more and more incoherent as Renee stepped closer and closer. I was starting to shake with panic. She was going to put Verity in my arms. She was going to hand he baby over to death.

Whilst these thoughts were crossing my mind, I was maintaining a conversation with Renee about her staying in Forks. My lips were telling them to stay but my mind was telling me to kill. I was two different people at the same.

I was the Bella who was going this to help Jacob. I was going to fight the blood lust and let Jacob be with Verity. I was doing this out of my human love for them both.

But I was also the Bella who was going to kill them. I was going to give into my temptations and bloodlust and kill her. In fact, I was going to kill them both. I wasn't going to let Jacob kill me after I had killed Verity.

"Bella?" Renee asked with a worried expression on her face. I hadn't responded to Phil's idea of them staying if I wanted them to.

"I-I…"I stuttered as my mind went into overdrive.

"Here sweetie, take one look at her and you'll know if you want her to stay in your life," Renee said calmly as she lifted Verity up…

…and gently placed her in my hands.

The vision was instant.

It was cloudy. Verity didn't know what was her greatest desire was. She was just a baby. All I could see was shapes and colours. Renee and Phil's faces appeared, she wanted to spend her live loving them, she wanted to grow up with them. Jacob's face even appeared, she wanted to spend her time playing with him.

And then my face appeared. She wanted to know who I was, why I looked different. She wanted to know me.

And time stopped. Everything just stopped. The sisterly bond that I never had with Verity came rushing into my life like a tidal wave.

I loved this girl. I loved her with all my heart and all my soul. I wanted to watch her grow up, I wanted to watch her learn and laugh and play. I wanted to watch her slowly fall in love with Jacob.

I wanted her to be happy.

And suddenly time started again and I took a deep breath in. Her scent had changed. My mind processed it in a different way. It smelt of roses and baby powder. I wanted to hold her forever.

"Stay," I whispered as I gazed into Verity's eyes. "Please stay."

Renee burst into tears, happy tears.

"Of course we'll stay! I knew you wouldn't want us to leave! I just knew it!" She cried. Phil gave me an approving nod as if to say 'I thought so'.

And then Jacob burst into the room.

"They're staying Jacob!" I cheered as I recognised the shock register and then disappear from his face.

"That's great news! What made you change your mind?" he asked calmly, he was trying to process what had just happened.

Renee sprang up and gave a fast, teary explanation.

But I wasn't listening, because Jacob and I had both registered our thoughts without saying them. We had both connected as brother and sister.

Jacob, Verity and me. We had finally fit together like pieces of a puzzle.


	40. The 18th Birthday

Jacob

18 Years Later

It had been a long day guarding the territory. Sam had worked us thoroughly today, even though we knew there were no imminent threats upon us.

I easily transformed back to my human self, shifting between my two forms had become as easy as changing clothes, all it took was practice. I strolled to the hole that I had carved out in a tree and picked up my cut offs and put them on.

I could see my dad's house from this tree, it wasn't that far away. My heart tensed up when I thought of his death. He was old and it was expected but it still hurt because I missed him so much.

But I had a new life to concentrate on, a new life that would start today.

It was Verity's 18th Birthday today. The day I had probably been waiting for my entire life. I hadn't aged a single day whilst I waited for her. Even though eighteen years had passed, I still had the body of my younger self.

I walked through the front door to see the small front living room covered in rose petals and candles. What was all this? I definitely didn't remember asking for all this romantic stuff.

"Hello?" I called out into my house. I wasn't really afraid of intruders. Being a part of a pack meant we were used to each other barging into each other's houses uninvited.

"Finally Jacob, I was scared that Verity would turn up before you did!" Emily said as she emerged into the kitchen. "Has Sam been making you work a lot again? I keep telling him to ease up on you!"

"Well there's only Sam and I left in the pack, so many of us have stopped transforming and settled down with their imprinted ones, you can see why we would need to work hard," I defended as I dropped onto the couch.

"No no! Verity will be here any second, go clean yourself up now!" Emily ordered as she briskly shooed me off the couch and up the stairs. I didn't understand what I did to deserve all this preparation, especially from her.

I ducked my head through the door frame as I entered my room. This was actually it, the day I would stop transforming. It hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't turn into a werewolf any more. I should have realised it at the time. I felt like I should have savoured the moment.

I stared down at my bed and noticed that Emily already set out clothes for me. It suddenly clocked why Emily was being so nice. This was her day too. Once I had transformed out the pack, Sam would be free from all his obligations, including being a werewolf. Sam too could stop being a werewolf and could finally grow old with Emily. The days of the wolves were finally being put to rest.

I decided I could be quick enough to have a shower and get changed and did so within a few minutes. I had just finished brushing down my shirt when the doorbell rang. She was here.

My body crashed into the wall as I ran to the staircase. I was gonna break this house from the inside out. But I didn't care, because she was here. This was it.

I took two huge steps to the door and glanced around for any sign of Emily, but she was gone.

I was nervous. For the first time, I was nervous to see Verity. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

And there she was. Verity. She looked more and more beautiful every day. Her dirty blonde hair was messy and tied up. We always joked about how if she were a werewolf she would have long shaggy blonde fur. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me in anticipation. I think she felt something special was going to happen too.

"Happy Birthday!" I pulled her into a tight bear hug. My mind flickered back to a past where I used to hug someone like this. But I couldn't remember.

"Thanks Jacob," she smiled and entered the small house. She gasped as she noticed the candles and rose petals.

"I got you something," I said as I handed her the small pouch.

"Jacob!" She pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn't hide the smile off her face for long enough. That was one of the main things I loved about her, how she was always smiling.

She pulled opened the small bag and turned it upside down into her hand. A small wooden charm in the shape of a werewolf fell into her hand.

The idea had come to me in a distant memory. I almost believed I had given the same gift to another girl a long time ago.

"Oh Jacob, it's beautiful!" she cried out as she put it closer to her eye to examine the details.

"I carved it myself," I said proudly. I carefully took it from her hand and attached it onto a charm bracelet she was given by Charlie for her 12th birthday.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble!" She insisted as she stroked the charm on her wrist.

"I'd go through anything for you," I spurted out. I never had tack when it came to these things.

She smiled at her feet and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She never knew how to react to my sudden and rather stupid bursts of sentimental and emotional behaviour.

"I know Jacob, you've been saying that for years," she whispered.

"And I've meant it for all these years," I said as I gently lifted her chin so she was looking right at me.

Verity stood frozen. We had never been this intimate, our faces were millimetres apart. She had never seen me like this. Well actually, she may have had a crush on me. But that's just because I'm so handsome.

"I need to tell you something…something important…" I started.

This was it.

"Verity…I love you."

And then I pressed my lips to hers.

Everything stopped. Time itself froze and my world went blank. All that was there was Verity and me. My heart swelled and my head was buzzing. I could feel my blood pumping around me at a million miles an hour. I almost felt dizzy.

Our lips finally parted.

"I love you too Jacob," Verity whispered, stroking the side of my face.

Those words cemented everything. I could feel my body change. I could feel the constant tension in my muscles melt and disappear. I could feel the sudden awareness of everything slowly vanish. I could even feel my stomach and its gigantic appetite fade away.

I was finally human, properly human human again.

I was finally me.


End file.
